Mi Antiguo Maestro de Pociones
by Cullen-21-gladys
Summary: Alguna vez pensaste como seria estar ENAMORADA de un profesor, pues ella no lo pensó y sucedió todo de repente que ni se dio cuenta… Una historia poco común que ninguno de los dos entenderán como llegan a estar juntos…
1. Mi pasado

**Capitulo_1**

**Mi pasado**

POV: Bella.

Todos querrán saber que fue de mi vida después de que _él_ se fue, si ese VAMPIRO que me enseño como fue amar.

Hola a todos, (jiji me estoy volviendo loca como si alguien leyera esto) hmmm, a lo que iba pues, nunca eh sido una torpe y tranquila humana, aunque lo soy pero no tan frágil, resulta que es que soy una _bruja_, se estarán pregunta que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero si lo soy, y no de esa de verruga y extorsionan a la persona haciéndoosle creer algo que no es verdad.

Pues lo soy en todo el sentido de la palabra, resulta que junto con mi _hermano_, que si tengo uno Harry Potter, soy mayor que el por dos años, hemos vivido con nuestros tíos Los Dursley (Petunia; hermana de nuestra madre, Vernon; su esposo y Dudley; nuestro primo), siempre nos hacían la vida imposible a mi y mi hermano, solo hasta ese día que cumplí los 11 años todo se volvió un caos el Tío Vernon, nos saco de la ciudad a una isla solo porque no quería que leyera una carta que estaba dirigida para mi. (Esta que cambiaria todo mi vida).

Hasta que una persona que era muy grande llamada _Rubeus Hagrid_ fue el responsable de nuestro cambio de vida; hay no enteramos que nuestros padres; James y Lily Potter murieron el 31 del octubre por causa de un mago malo y no en coche como dijeron nuestros tíos, me alegre y a la vez estuve triste porque a mi hermano le quedaban dos años de sufrimiento con ellos.

Así que fui la primera de los dos Potter en entrar en la _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_.

Cuando leí la carta en la primera carta dice:

* * *

><p>COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA<p>

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).<p>

_Querida señorita Potter:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva McGonagall<p>

Subdirectora

* * *

><p>Y la segunda dice:<p>

* * *

><p>COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA<p>

UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

_-Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot

_-Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch

_-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger

_-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

_-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, espero que le gusten esta historia es la primera, así que no se mucho esto de escribir ya pronto les mando el segundo cap, estoy trabando en ellos... besos.<strong>

**Cullen-21-Gladys**


	2. De compras con mi Hermano

**Capitulo_2**

**De compras con mi Hermano**

Estoy muy triste porque mi hermano se quedara solo quien sabe lo que le pudiera pasar a él por ellos…

El 31 de Julio (que es el cumpleaños de Harry) fuimos con Hagrid, Harry y Yo a comprar todo lo de la lista, para mi primer año en Hogwarts.

Pasamos por "_El Caldero Chorreante_" para dirigirnos al "_Callejón Diagon_**".**

-Hagrid como voy a poder comprar algo si no tengo dinero-le pregunto, y miro a Harry preocupada.

-Miren allí en Banco de Magos _Gringotts_, no creerán que sus padres lo dejaron si nada verdad-Harry y yo no que damos viendo la cara en expresión de sorpresa.

-Harry si los tíos se enteran de esto no traen arrastrando para que le desembolsemos los que hicieron de "buena voluntad"-Harry nada mas se rió.

No continuamos riendo hasta que entramos y vimos personas pequeñas y muy feas, hasta que Harry le pregunto que eran y Harry le dijo que eran duendes.

Llegamos hasta donde el "jefe", para decirle que queríamos sacar dinero, luego pregunto por un llave el se la paso… Y vimos que había muchas monedas.

En el transcurso del camino compramos todo solo faltaba la varita y fuimos a Ollivander's.

Lo "curioso" es que mi varita fue de lo mas difícil de hallar, ya como en el quinto intento es que pudimos. El Sr. Ollivander me dijo que mi varita es Trilliza, (_súper espero que mi hermano tenga una las otras_; pensé) y que la primera persona que obtuvo la de trío fue el que mato a nuestros padres. Yo me quede con mi hermano estaba mas asustado que yo con todo el desastre que le cause al Sr. Ollivander.

¡Ah! Otra cosa es que ahora tenemos DINERO… espero poder mudarnos de donde Los Dursley y ya no depender de ellos.

Antes de irnos a la casa de nuestros _tíos_, recordé que podemos llevar un animal, me decidí por una Gata _America Curl_ (_**Foto n el Perfil**_) que tenia unas lindas orejas. Es de color Negro no completamente; ya que dentro de la oreja, en el centro formando una cruz y en sus patitas es de color Blanco.

-Bells-me llamo Harry cuando la tenía en mis brazos.

-Dime Harry.

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?-me pregunto.

-Buena pregunta, que tal si compramos un helado y lo discutimos, vamos a avisarle a Hagrid-le dije.

-Ok.

Salimos de la tienda, y encontramos a Hagrid afuera le comunicamos que estaríamos en _Heladería Florean Fortescue_.

-Harry, como es tu cumpleaños, imaginemos que el helado es un biscocho y que encendemos la velitas y pides un deseo cuando comas un cuchara, hasta puedes comer de la mía primero también, ya que es tu cumpleaños-Harry me miro con un gran sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mmmm… ya- dijo probando de su helado y le pase una del mió.

-Haber Harry-me incline y le di un gran beso en su cachete-que se siente tener 9 años.

-Bells-dijo quejándose limpiando se la "baba" que le deje-pues ya lo debes saber tu ya lo tuviste-termino con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues ya no recuerdo fue hace mucho ya-y nos reímos un buen rato de mi comentario.

Después me fije en Harry y me fije que pensaba en algo.

-Dime Harry que te tiene tan pensativo.

-Estoy pensando en el nombre de la Gata-dijo viendo la caja que tenia al lado en la silla.-Estoy pensando en Azúcar, Mimi o Caramelo.

-Me gustan pero esta pensando en este, Atenea o Atena que según la mitología griega es la diosa de la guerra, la civilización, la sabiduría, la estrategia, artes, la justicia, y la habilidad-Harry me miro curioso.-Porque viviendo donde vivimos necesitara mucha sabiduría, para poder hacerle broma a el primito sin que el tío se entere.

-Tienes razón, creo que mejor seria Atena.

-Pues Atena será.

Cuando Hagrid nos pasó a buscar ya íbamos por el segundo helado. Después nos fuimos a casa de los tíos hasta espera que llegara el 31 de Agosto para subir al tren…

* * *

><p>Gracias a ustedes y al lo lectores fantasmas: perl rose swan, Beertjes; por ponerse en alerta en el proceso de mis historia.<p> 


	3. Mis comienzos en Hogwarts

**Capitulo_3**

**Mis comienzos en Hogwarts**

Ya que entraba a _Hogwarts_ comenzando como principiante en el arte de la magia, me pase todos los días que faltaban para comenzar leyendo cuando libro tenía de: _Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía _siempre; siempre me a gustado leer libros, y sobretodos estos que me son de gran importancia.

Había leído el libro de la _Historia de Hogwarts_; unas 5 veces, después de que comprendí bien de que iba el libro comencé a explicarle de que va todo a mi pequeño hermanos.

Él y yo dormíamos en una habitación con una solo para los dos en el primer piso, cuando no teníamos que "ayudar" en la casa con los quehaceres me la pasaba leyendo y el jugando con los juegos de Dudley que ya no servían mientras que Atena estaba sobre mi regazo tranquila solo la soltaba cuando estábamos dentro.

Llego el día tan esperado y la vez odiado por separarme de mi hermano.

-Harry, espero que te portes bien tratare de ver una forma de comunicarme contigo, y de contarte como me va.

-Esta bien Bells-me digo triste.

Le di un gran beso de despedida, ya que el tío Vernon estaba desesperando tocando para que salga ya que el me dejaría en la estación para tomar el tren que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino.

Ya en el tren, que encontré gracias a una señora que iba también con sus hijos (que resulta que todos eran pelirrojos) que en ese año entraban los gemelos. Me senté con ellos en un compartimiento, y me contaron de todo hasta el niño-que-vivió, me quede intrigada de saber quien era y resulta que era mi hermano, me lleve la gran sorpresa hasta que la pude disimular bien, eso creo.

Cuando fue la selección me enviaron a _Gryffindor_, según escuche esta fue la casa de mis padres. Todos se quedaron mirándome ya que mi apellido es "leyenda" según me vengo enterando.

Siempre en todas las clases ganaba puntos, solo en pociones que el profesor se dedicaba a ignorarme y no se porque nunca me tomaba en cuenta para las respuesta, hasta que un día me harte y me pare de mi silla en medio de clase y le grite la respuesta solo ese día y fue la primera vez que hago puntos menos a la casa… aunque eso fue en el segundo año.

Según los profesores nunca habían visto en ser una "sabelotodo" ya los profesores hacían una pregunta estaban de espalda y mencionaban mi nombre (¡Por Merlín! y la vergüenza que me dio eso, cuando ocurrió).

Lo bueno es que tengo muchos amigos desde que comencé, conmigo entraron los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George (que fueron los que me ayudaron cuando venia en el tren). Todos los días no hay día en que no hagan reír a los demás…


	4. Primer Año… Part1

**Capitulo_4**

**Primer Año… Part.1**

Mi primer año en Hogwarts es genial, quien diría que por poder leerme todos los libros completos antes de entrar dieran sus frutos.

Ya a pasado una semana y extraño a mi hermano, e hablado con la profesora McGonagall, y me a dicho que hay lechuza a disposición de cualquier alumno en la lechuzeria; espero que no le quiten la carta a mi hermano para que pueda leerla…

* * *

><p>Querido Harry:<p>

Hola hermanito, espero que no te estén tratando mal.

Pues aquí todo es "alucinante" ya espero que llegue tu oportunidad para venir; e hecho buenos amigos ellos son la familia Weasley, (todos ellos son pelirrojo, jiji); ellos como 6 hermanos si no me equivoco, conocerás a uno porque ingresara en tu año…

Pues todos los profesores son amables, excepto uno el da posiciones, pero nadie lo estima mucho, y el Prof. Quirrell es como medio extraño, es tartamudo ese da Defensas Contra las Artes Oscura (DCAO), y la Profesora Minerva McGonagall ella me enseña Transformaciones y el la Directora de la casa a la que voy; te acuerda que te lo explique eso de las casas, estoy en Griffindor en donde estaban nuestros padres espero que ingreses en esta para que estemos junto todos los años.

Tu querida hermanita.

Bella.

P.D. esta es la forma de correo de los magos, te comprare una para que sea tu "mascota" cuando vallamos al Callejón Diagon. Ah, la cajita son golosina de lechuzas que me consiguió Hagrid, (te manda saludo).

* * *

><p>Pues aquí todo es extraño hay fantasmas, cuadros que hablan, fotos que se mueven, dulces, y comidas extrañas. (Pero no me puedo quejar porque saben bien, jiji).<p>

El primer día ya nos han puesto a practicar, _magia_, desde convertir un animal a cualquier objeto, hasta levitar cosas… Todavía recuerdo lo que paso el primer día.

_**FlashBack**_

No sentamos en la clase de Encantamiento del Prof. Flitwick casi enfrente de el ósea el dándonos de perfil, mmmm… el caso es que el nos estaba enseñando a levitar un objeto liviano, la cosa es que los gemelos Weasley se quisieron pasar el gracioso…

-Todos practiquen conmigo, _Wingardium Leviosa_-dijo el profesor.

Todos hicimos lo que el profesor nos indico.

-Ahora practique con la pluma.

Se oía las diferentes voces de los estudiantes practicando el Encantamiento.

Hasta que se oyeron los gritos del profesor y fue que nos dimos cuenta que los gemelos levitaron al profesor.

Cuando todos nos dimos cuenta, el profesor iba bajando y bajando después de que había tocado el techo del salón.

Actué rápido y conjure par de cojines, gracias a que había leído los libros; el profesor no quedo muy "estropeado".

Cuando el profesor volvió en si de que estaba "en tierra firme", se puso tan rojo. Que envió a los gemelos a detención, comenzando el año y ya llevaban castigo pero eso no le quitaba la cara de satisfacción que tenia los gemelos.

-Fred, George, después de la cena castigo por tres días con Argus Filch.-dijo el profesor- y 5 puntos menos cada uno a Griffindor.

-Si profesor-dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-Y a la Srta. Potter, 15 puntos por un conjuro bien hecho.

-Gracias profesor.-le respondí.

_**FlashBack**_

Después de esto todos los de cursos superiores se me quedaban viendo porque parece que los profesores los "reprendían"… _Porque como es posible que una niña que no sabe nada de magia, los a superado a ustedes que tienen mas años que ella._ Después de eso casi nadie deseaba conocerme pasaron meses para ver que yo nunca quise que pasara eso…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a los que estan pendiente y me a agregados a favoritos... pq pense retirarla pero espero que a ustedes les gusten...<em>

**checa las imagen en el perfil  
><strong>


	5. Primer Año… Part2

**Capitulo_5**

**Primer Año… Part.2**

Y mi primera carta, que llega junto con la hora del correo fue la de mi hermanito me alegro que el allá recibido mi carta.

* * *

><p>Hermanita.<p>

Todo aquí esta regular sabes, me mandan a la "escuela".

Dile a Hagrid que le mando saludos que espero verle pronto.

Harry.

* * *

><p>Es corta pero la intención de que me envió es lo que cuenta.<p>

.-.-.

Y para mi cumpleaños que fue el 13 de septiembre todos los fantasmas, hasta los retratos me felicitaban. Menos el Barón sanguinario.

Y me llego una carta de mi hermanito.

* * *

><p>Hermanita.<p>

TE QUIERO MUCHO Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

Me entristece no estar hay para decírtelo, en persona pero lo sabes… pues aquí en este día estoy encendiendo una velita pensando que estas frente a mi para pedir un deseo de cumpleaños. Espero que soples conmigo.

Harry.

* * *

><p>.-.-.<p>

Ah! y la Biblioteca se convirtió en unos de mis lugares favoritos… Tantos libros, solo una parte la Sección Prohíba, es la única que no eh entrado.

Visitaba a Hagrid, pasabas la tardes que tenia libres y que deseaba descansar la vista, hablando de todas _las criaturas mágicas_… que el conoce y enseñándome imágenes.

Hasta me hablo de mis padres y prometió que me conseguiría una foto, ya de esas que se mueven. Nunca los eh visto ni se como eran.

.-.-.

Todas las clases superaban mis expectativa, ya que en todas a la primera oportunidad siempre lo hacia bien, cuando tocaban con Slytherin todos me miraban con odio ya que era superior a ellos (ósea, sin sentirme importante solo bien conmigo misma).

En pociones me iba de fabula ósea genial, ya que _gracias_, por cierto que no me lo creo, a tía Petunia por la habilidad en la cocina me iba de bien solo es seguir las instrucciones. Y el profesor es un tanto misterioso, desde que entro poso su vista en mí y mi pobre corazoncito iba a cien por hora, como era la primera clase, comenzó a hacerme pregunta, yo creo que pensaba en ponerme en "ridículo"; pero estaba muy equivocado porque le respondí todas y cada una de las preguntas que duramos la hora completa. Preguntas vienen y respuestas van. Creo que ese fue el único día que nadie me veía mal y el primer y único que gane puntos a la casa, y eso que me dijeron que con el fue todo un milagro…

Luego estuvo las transformaciones, y como su nombre los indica trasformar en otros objetos. Después estuvo vuelo, que nos lo enseñan a los de primero; y en esta juntos a los gemelos y yo fuimos los únicos que tuvimos bien el control de la escoba. Entre otras materias…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a aquellas persona que me tienen en sus favoritos, y pendiente de esta historia, pero me gustaria saber si le gustan o si voy mal...<strong>


	6. Mi Primera Clase de Pociones

**Capitulo_6**

**Mi Primera Clase de Pociones**

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en las mazmorras. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Todos pasamos al salón sentándonos a la espera del profesor.

Desde que entro solo poso su vista en mí.

-Ah, sí-murmuró el Prof. Snape-Isabella Potter. La hermana de nuestra gran... celebridad.

Todos los Slytherin rieron tapándose la boca. El Prof. Snape comenzó a pasar lista y terminando miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros. Pero tenían algo que le percibió la primera vez que me vio. Que fue tan rápido que juro que pudo ser mi imaginación.

Y comenzó él diciendo:

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer Pociones -comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo a enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...-hizo una pausa mirando a los demás alumnos- si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso.

-¡Srta. Potter! -Dijo de pronto Snape-¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

-Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Profesor.

Los labios de Snape estaban en línea recta lo que significa, un gesto de frustración.

-Eso es correcto; vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Srta. Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

-Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos.

-Parece que has abierto el libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Me vi obligada a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Que solo hacían que cruzara una corriente eléctrica en toda la espinal dorsal de mi espalda

Sí había mirado los libros en casa de los Dursley, _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos._

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Srta. Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

- En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.

Y continúo en las pregunta y yo respondiéndole, hasta que no soporto más y le dijo a todo el mundo:

-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, el Prof. Snape dijo:

-Aunque ni yo me lo crea-murmuro el profesor- son 5 puntos para Gryffindor.

Después de que todos hallamos anotado lo que el me había preguntado nos puso en pareja para preparar, la poción de curar forúnculos.

Me puso con una chica de mi casa y puso a los gemelos juntos… haber en la página 15 de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos. Se encontraba la Poción…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Curación de Forúnculos<strong>_

_Ingredientes__**: **_

_Ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno, púas de erizo._

_Preparación__**:**_

_En agua congelada apoyar la ortiga seca y las púas de erizo. Cuando esta se descongelase los 2 ingredientes quedaran sumergidos en agua helada. Cuando esto suceda aplicar los colmillos de serpiente aplastados y revolver vertiendo los pedazos de cuernos no menores a 5 centímetros. _

_Beber después de 9 horas y media._

* * *

><p>Me puse a seguir las instrucciones y tomando anotaciones, cada ves que hacia estos el prof. Snape me miraba con algo como de admiración, pero cambiaba de manera radical en cuanto lo miraba.<p>

Se canso de observar y se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a los Slytherin.

.-.-.

Y pasaron las clases y me iban excelente destacaba en todo, en excelente estudiante a la hora de las clases, y una bromista en su momento también aunque era parte del cerebro con los chicos (foto de los gemelos), ellos siempre terminan en problemas, pero siempre terminan diciendo que son ellos que exprimen mi cerebro que son ellos que deben pagar…

.-.-.

Y llega navidad, y tengo que ir a "casa" donde me espera mi hermano…

* * *

><p><em>Nota<em>, quiero pedir excusas por los errores de sintaxis en los cap anteriores, revisare antes de colgar un cap.

(foto de los gemelos). en el perfil.


	7. Una gran Navidad

**Capitulo_7**

**Una "gran" Navidad**

Y llega navidad, y tengo que ir a "casa" donde me espera mi hermano…

.-.-.

No me agradaba nada volver a las casa de mis tíos pero solo lo hago por mi hermano que es el único motivo…

Cuando nos montamos en el tren, trate de llevarle cada dulce que del carito, de los que eran poco comunes y llevarle los cromos de los chocolates en formas de rana que había recolectado gracias a los gemelos; ya que me han dado alguno de los tantos repetidos que tenían…

Esta fue la primera navidad que Harry y yo pasamos con los tíos y que se han dado el susto de sus vidas ya que soy _metamorfomaga_ resulta y viene al caso que es que estaba enojada ese el día de navidad…

.-.-._**FlashBack**_.-.-.

Estaba ya amaneciendo y era el día de navidad ya saben el 25 de diciembre y Harry y yo no acostamos de los mas cansados ya que en esa semana no las pasamos limpiando según ordenes de nuestra tía…

Ni bien comenzando las 6:00 a.m. ya estaban tocando la puerta.

Pum-Pum.

-Despierten holgazanes hay que preparar la comida de esta noche.-Se empeñaba tocando la puerta tía Petunia.

Pum-Pum.

-Ya va, ya va-decidí levantarme antes de que mi hermano para que pudiera dormir bien, como un regalo de navidad.

Cuando abro la puerta la encuentro observándome con la boca, yo me quedo con cara de -esta ya se volvió loca-.

-Lili-la oigo que susurra. (Foto de Lily)

Me le quedo viendo un rato y me dirijo al espejo, cuando me observo veo a otra persona, que no soy yo, pero se que lo soy, solo que tengo el pelo rojo ya no esta el castaño, y mis ojos son como lo de mi hermano…

En eso recuerdo lo que me dijo Hagrid cuando nos vio, _que éramos parecido a nuestro padres solo que mi pelo era diferente ya que mi hermano era los mas parecido a nuestro padre solo por lo ojos su color era el de nuestro madre y el mió era el de nuestro padre…_

Ósea que yo era una mini replica de mi madre, ¡que bien!, pero creo que esto no le gusto a mi tía, solo se que el día de navidad me la pase de es forma porque no me entere de cómo cambiar a mi "yo".

Cabe decir que Harry se la paso viéndome todo el día, al principio fue bien pero ya empezaba a incomodar es que no quitaba sus ojos de mi… a y el tío se la paso que no se que, que esto y el otro yo no le hacia caso.

.-.-._**Fin FlashBack**_.-.-.

Cuando no teníamos nada que hacer, me ponía a hablar con Harry, le explicaban de que iban las materias lo del los juego y como era la mecánica de la escuela, como me iba en la cases claro sin presumir.

Y no le conté nada sobre el "niño que vivió" creo que el no necesita es presión todavía esta muy peque para eso.

Llego otra vez el día de despedirnos y volver a la escuela, le deje a Harry el libro de la historia de Hogwarts para ver si se anima a leer, aunque eso es imposible.


	8. Aprendiendo algo mas que Clases

**Capitulo_8**

**Aprendiendo algo mas que Clases**

De nuevo en el tren y de nuevo a clases, y al único logar en el que me eh sentido cómoda. Hoy _lunes 02 de enero de 1989_, oficialmente volviendo a Hogwarts.

.-.-.

De nuevo al dulce placer de aprender.

Volviendo a lo normal en las clases; ser felicitada por todos.

Todas las clases me gustaban pero las que hasta ahora es mi favorita es pociones. Aunque no lo crean yo era la _**única**_ que de otra casa de que nos sea Slytherin que ganaba punto porque mis pociones nunca estaban mal hecha siempre terminaba en el minuto establecido, creo que hasta me han propuesto para ir a la historia de Hogwarts, no esto es yo inventando, pero mi imaginación es buena a veces…

.-.-.

Mis clases eran las siguientes:

En Pociones;

Entraba el profesor con su PAM, estrello la puerta porque soy el jefe. (Espero que Snape no se entere de esto). Ondeando su túnica negra que se le ve tan lin… Merlín que pienso…

-En la pizarra encontraran los ingrediente de la _poción para limpiar heridas_ esta en la pagina es 65.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Poción para Limpiar Heridas<span>_**

_Ingredientes__: _

_Gotas de sangre de dragón puras y filtradas que den la vida eterna, hielo seco, huesos de sapo quemados, cenizas de druida, agua pura de manantial._

_Preparación:_

_Verter el hielo seco en agua pura de manantial y cuando empiece a salir humo verter 5 gotas de sangre de dragón. Mezclar las cenizas de druida y los huesos de sapo quemados vertiendo sangre de dragón otra vez y otra vez hasta que tenga un color grisáceo._

* * *

><p>-Cuando termine quiero una muestra de la poción en mi escritorio…<p>

.-.-.

Los viernes lo trataba de tener mas libres posibles para ir a visitar a Hagrid para hacerle preguntas y ya se como me las respondera se que su mayor interés son las criaturas mágicas. Así que me pondré a investigar lo que fuera de ellas… me pasaba horas en la biblioteca investigando cuando terminaba mis pendientes de las asignaturas.

Lo que me gustaría es saber mas cosas sobre mi bellos y misterioso profesor de negro, a ver con que excusa salgo para que me diga cosas que necesito…

.-.-.

En Transformación;

En esta clase solo era de los Gryffindors. Todos estamos en nuestros lugares esperando a la profesora McGonagall.

En lo que entra un gato de un momento pensamos que era la Sra. Norris, lo cual era extraño ya que no podía entrar en los salones cuando se imparte la materia, separa detrás del escritorio y aparece la profesora McGonagall.

-Wow- decimos todos.

-Gracias chicos, esto es uno de las habilidades de un mago se llama _animago_.

Yo levante mi mano para participar ya que había leído algo en la biblioteca.

-Si, dígame Srta. Potter.

-Vera profesora McGonagall. Un animago es una bruja o mago con la capacidad de transformarse a voluntad en una raza especifica de animal.

Esta capacidad no es innata (como en el caso de los metamorfos) sino que se obtiene por medios mágicos, o en algunas ocasiones puede ser hereditario, es decir, cada dos generaciones de magos, además, todos los animagos deben estar registrados en el ministerio o de lo contrario serán considerados ilegales.

Otra característica de los animagos es que no pueden ser más de una especie animal la cual conservaran toda la vida (ya que los identifica de acuerdo a su personalidad).

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Griffindor.- me dijo la profe - para hoy practicaran el hechizo. _Avifors_**, **provoca que el objeto o criatura apuntada reciba el ataque de una parvada de cuervos. Si el que conjura el hechizo lo desea también se lo lleva. Puede transformar objetos en un ave eventualmente…

Terminando la clase al fin, para ver si me ayuda con lo que me sucedió en navidad.

Ya los gemelos recogieron sus cosas; la siguiente hora era la comida.

-Chicos nos vemos al rato es que necesito hablar de algo con la profesora McGonagall.

-Ok.-me dijeron ambos.

Termine de recoger mis materiales me dirigí a su escritorio; por favor que diga que si, por favor (iba recitando mentalmente).

-Profesora McGonagall, q-quería saber si me puede ayudar en algo.

Ella me mira a esperar que continuara.

-Es que en navidad pues eh cambiado mi aspecto y según eh leído, eso es un metamorfomago y como usted es profesora de transformaciones a ver si me ayuda.

-Claro, no hay problema Srta. Potter; pero dígame algo a cambiar de aspecto, ¿a que se refiere?

-Pues… es que, es que me parecía a mi madre cuando ella era de mi edad.

La profesora McGonagall puso cara de sorpresa.

-Esta bien, espero verla todos los miércoles, después de la cena.

-Gracias profesora-de la emoción le di un abrazo, después de que reaccione-¡ups! Perdón.

Salí corriendo para ir a la comida, con los gemelos…

.-.-.

En Encantamientos varios días eran así;

-Buenas tardes chicos.-dijo el Prof. Flitwick, mirando con recelos a los gemelos que tenían una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-El día de hoy les enseñare el encantamiento de invocación es decir: hechizo que se utiliza para atraer objetos; todos colóquense al frente de las almohadas.

Y pronuncien _Accio almohada._

_- Accio almohada.-_dijimos todos…

.-.-.

Hoy es el día que conseguí algo de información ya que de tanto que leí acerca de las criaturas mágicas que hasta hacíamos debates de que era mejor para un animal y que para otro el aprendió cosas que no sabia y yo al igual.

-¿Hagrid, tu tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí verdad?

-Si, porque la pregunta Bella.

-Es que tengo curiosidad, ¿sabes como eran mis padres?

Al hacer la pregunta se le formo una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, como no voy a saberlo; pues tu madre era así como tú nadie le ganaba en lo que sea de estudio, y tu padre era todo un bromista junto con sus tres amigos se llamaban _los merodeadores_, no había un dia en que no hubiera una queja, aunque tengo entendido que tu tienes parte de cada uno.-cuando dijo eso mi cabello de puso rosa (vergüenza)-¡oh! valla esa si que no me la sabia de ti quien diría que eres una metamorfomaga, eso es de parte de tu padre si no recuerdo su abuela tenia esa misma cualidad.

Sonriente mirando al techo lo dijo, es como si estuviera reviviendo esa época.

-Aunque al que siempre molestaban era a Snape.

-Espera Snape, el profesor.

Valla quien lo pensaría con razón se puso así cuando me vio no debe sopórtame ni en pintura, todo por _los merodeadores_.

-Hagrid, cuéntame sobre los profesores, el de _defensas contra las artes oscuras_ (DCAO) no me inspira mucho.

-Que ese siempre ha sido así de extraño, antes era profesor de _estudios muggles_, después de un viaje sabático el año pasado volvió para aplicar por DCAO.

-Que extraño.

-Los otros ya han tenido mas tiempo enseñando los más "jóvenes" son él y Snape.

-Hagrid-estaba sonrojada pero trate de evitar el pelo porque me delata-la fecha de cumpleaños del profesor Snape. Es su materia es mi favorita y me gu-gustaría darle algo.

Hagrid se quedo un rato pensando.

-Pues el no lo ha celebrado nunca, pues creo recordar una vez que Dumbledore le festejo fue un 9 de enero; no quisiera estar ese día…

.-.-.

Quien diría que en este año se aprendiera algo mas que no sea clase…

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos; un Besote a <strong><em>qaroinlove<em>** que es la unica que me a pues mis dos comment...

Bye.


	9. Clases particulares

**_Capitulo dedicado a: qaroinlove_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo_9<strong>

**Clases particulares**

Estoy sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala común, después de un arduo de día de clases.

Alguien sube a mis piernas, y es nada más que mi gatita Atena que debe sentirse muy sola ya que casi no paso tiempo con ella desde que volvimos de vacaciones.

Le sobo detrás de sus orejas y comienza a ronronear.

-Te gusta esto verdad.

Ella me mira a los ojos y por cosa rara comprendo que me a dicho que si. Le sonrió porque de solo verla que ha recordado a la profesora McGonagall.

.-.-._**FlashBack**_.-.-.

En algunas de las clases de los _miércoles_.

_o-O-o_

-Lo que debes saber es que cuando cambias esto son afectadas por las emociones.

-Ok, las emociones.

-Según lo que vengo pensando es que el día de navidad, ya que como has comenzado a aventurar en la magia esta decidió salir de ti.

Recordar lo de ese día me entristeció.

-Si, ese día deseaba a mamá y a papá conmigo.-termine de decirle llorando.

La profesora me abrazo diciéndome palabras reconfortante. Cuando me tranquilice la profesora se despidió por ese día

_o-O-o_

-Lo que haremos hoy es que imagines algún color, cierra tu ojos y concéntrate; después de que tengas el color piensa que parte quisieras cambiar.

Por comenzar pensé en el color negro (n.a. pq será) y luego pensé en cambiar mis ojos.

-Ok, cuando te sientas listas me avisas.

-Ya profesora.-le respondí abriendo los ojos.

-Valla veo que los llevas bien veo que a cambiado al color negro. Ahora quiero que los cierres de nuevo y pienses en tu color natural.

Volví a hacer lo mismo pensar en el castaño. Y mis ojos volvieron a su color.

_o-O-o_

En otras clases intentamos el color de cabellos…

Cuando no era azul, verde, rojo; en conjunto con los otros.

_o-O-o_

Cuando ya lo manejaba mejor y tenia total control.

Un día estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando, esperando a los gemelos a que los gemelos bajaran ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando a cambiar mi pero al rojo, y mis ojos azules.

-Hola Chicos.-le dije cuando ambos se sentaron al frente.

-Ho…-comenzaba Fred

-…la-terminaba George

-Be…

-…lla

-¡BELLA!-gritaron ambos cuando me vieron, cambie rápidamente a mi estado normal. No quería que nadie supiera.

-¡Shh! Silencio chicos.

-Pe-pe-pero Bella si eres,

-nuestra hermana perdida…

-Desde ¿Cuándo?

-Pues en navidad, eh estado tomando clases con la profesora McGonagall.

-Eso es lo que hacías los miércoles.

-Pues si.

-¡Genial!-gritaron ambos.

-No les molesta que nunca le allá dicho.

-No para nada.-dijeron al mismo tiempo…

_o-O-o_

Después la profesora me animo a ver si podría cambiar a otra persona, decidimos que cambiáramos a ella.

El primer intento fue lograr su color de pelo.

El segundo su tono de piel.

En tercero, la tercera es la vencida, si logre cambiar.

-Valla parece que estoy viendo un espejo-dijo la profesora-anda mírate-me dijo después de haber transformado en una silla.

-Es cierto eh cambiado, hasta tengo la misma ropa-dije mirándome en espejo.

-Hasta mi voz.-Me voltee a verla sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta. Seria por la emoción-Eres una nueva versión de la _poción multijugos_.

-_¿poción multijugos?_-de esa no eh oído.

-Nada, ya es tarde debes irte a acostar.

.-.-._**Fin FlashBack**_.-.-.

-Bueno querida Atena-dije sobando su espalda-ve a despedirte de tus amigos, porque mañana volvemos a ver a mi hermano. Comienzan las vacaciones y esta promete ser las mejores de nuestras vidas…

* * *

><p>Como ya se darán cuenta el próximo cap, es sobres las vacaciones, necesito que me digan nombres de películas que pudiera utilizar para ver al primo, muriéndose de miedo.<p>

Si alguien es Fan de _True Blood_ a que no adivinan que hace el papel de la tía petunia en este programa; es una _bruja_ en esta serie en su 3ra temporada, pero es una de las que no son buenas.

(Sala común; imagen en el perfil)


	10. Las Mejores Vacaciones

**Capitulo_10**

**Las Mejores Vacaciones**

Me encuentro de nuevo en la estación esperando a mi "tío" para que me lleve me recoja para ir a la casa con mi hermano.

Le enseñe a mi hermano "mi poder" peculiar ya el lo había visto de primera mano… Le resulto sorpréndete porque me convertí en todas las personas que conocíamos.

.-.-.

Una tarde estábamos en el jardín esperando no molestar dentro de la casa.

Cuando recuerdo que de lo emocionada que estaba nunca le enseñe la foto de nuestros padres que me dio Hagrid cuando partí a casa en el tren.

-Harry-lo llame para atraes su atención.

-Dime Bells.

-Hmm, te quiero enseñar algo—me asegure viendo alrededor de que no estuviera nadie.

Cuando me asegure que hubiera nadie, me convertí en mi padre James Potter.

-Valla te pareces a mí pero un poco más viejo.

-Claro que si Harry porque así era como se veía nuestro padre-y cambie a Lily Evans-esta es nuestra madre-volví a ser yo y le entregué la foto que tenia en el bolsillo del abrigo.-Perdóname por no dártela antes es que con todo lo que nos ponen a hacer se me a olvidado todo esto de la cabeza.

Harry se quedo observando la foto, no se le pareció extraño ya que le había comentado que las fotos tienden a estar en movimientos.

En eso momento que me quede observando a Harry, Atena sube a mi regazo, ¿Dónde se meterá cuando no la veo? Buena pregunta…

.-.-.

Pasaron los días y todo era los mismos aunque nos las pasábamos mejor que otros años.

Hasta que una noche se me ocurrió una idea para una broma, aunque Harry se oponía: el plan era darle a Dudley un gran susto para cuando se acuerde de las películas de miedo siempre lo tenga presente.

.-.-.

El día a comenzado y eh decidido que este será el día bueno la noche…

Ya esta oscureciendo y es la hora de dormir, solo de se queda Dudley porque lo dejan hasta tarde viendo la tele, pero con Harry y yo siempre encontramos alguna diversión que hacer.

Dejo a Harry durmiendo y bajo con mi gata que es toda una _guerrera_ a que cuando le haga la señal lo asuste y suba al cuarto, para asustarlo de nuevo yo.

Ha pasado un par de horas y asecho para ver si la película ha terminado; me gravo bien en la mente como es la voz y el cuerpo del personaje cuando veo que ya ha terminado y apaga la tele. La enciendo "ya saben magia involuntaria" y el da un bote en el sofá en el que estaba por el susto de que se apaga, le hago señas a Atena para que camine y accidentalmente deja caer un palo que esta en la esquina haciendo que el primito se diera un susto.

-A eres la gata, que susto.

El ve como Atena va subiendo las escaleras lo que me da el turno para ir gateando y luego transformándome en la chica de la película.

Cuando el vuelve la cara lo que ve es a la chica de _Aro_ se restriega bien los ojos para ver si no vio mal, cuando lo vuelvo abrir le digo algo como:

-Es tu último día, vas a morir…

Voy caminando despacio hacia el, y cuando cae que soy "real" grita como una nena y se va subiendo las escaleras a llorarle a mami.

Vuelvo a ser yo, como no me dio tiempo de usar las escalera entro en la cocina.

Entra el tío y me ve con la cara que _has hecho ahora_, le aseguró que me levante con los ruidos y que baje a beber agua.

Solo me rió entre mi misma y me subo al cuarto decidida a contarle todo y solo recodando que han sido la vacaciones mas divertidas de la vida…

* * *

><p>imagen en el perfil<p> 


	11. Segundo Año… Part1

**Capitulo_11**

**Segundo Año… Part.1**

Basta de hacer bromas, me dije a mi misma; suerte de que no me cacharan.

Este en el nuevo _año escolar_ me llego de nuevo la carta de la escuela, pues como nadie sabe que no puedo hacer magia cuando no este en la escuela se sentían amenazados, por lo que me dejaron leer mi carta de mi _segundo año_ en Hogwarts.

...

Gracias a que habíamos creado un vinculo especial y conociendo la "historia" familiar la profesora McGonagall se ofreció este año a acompañarnos a mi y mi hermano a comprar los útiles que necesitaba; libros, plumas, pergamino e ingrediente para las pociones, entre otras cosas.

Solo espero que este año sea mejor; y que ganemos la copa de la casa, ya que la gano _Slytherin_ solo por un par de punto, que si no es por los gemelos que matan todos los puntos que gano, pero no los culpo por eso ya que indirectamente eh tenido culpa de algunas bromas.

Compramos _"__El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 2) de Miranda Goshawk", pergaminos, tinta entre otras cosas; cuando terminamos de comprar lo necesario nos llevo a nuestro "hogar" a esperar el 1 de septiembre.

.-.-.

Como siempre las despedidas son tristes me queda solo esperar a que este año pase rápido para que a mi hermano le toque venir.

Me encontré de nuevo con los gemelos en el camino que nos llevara devuelta a la escuela; comenzando con la selección de los chicos de primero, que se le notaban muy asustados…

...

Rememorando nuestra día (sábado) nos pusimos al corriente de lo que hicimos en vacaciones los gemelos y yo; ellos me contaron que su madre los regañaba por las bromas que le hacían a sus hermanos. Le mostré la chica de la peli (aunque no entendieron mucho que era) ellos se emocionaron cuando me vieron convertida en otra persona… pero se alegraron de que como ellos había hecho bromas en vacaciones…

Hoy el comienzo de un nuevo año; esperando un rato a que los muchachos bajaran de su habitación para ir al desayuno.

Comenzábamos con la Prof. Sprout en herbología en el invernadero 3, teniendo la clase de replantación de mandrágoras.

Después nos fuimos a asear un poco para llegar presentables a la clase con la jefa McGonagall; que esta consistía en transformar escarabajos en botones los cual me lleve las mayorías, los Gemelos salieron enfadados porque le había ganado, pero se les paso… Cuando llego la hora de la comida; porque le di la idea de que la clase de pociones.

Cuando paso el descanso nos toco DCAO; a hacer un pergamino de 10 centímetros, sobre como atrapar y donde encontrar a duendecillos de Cornualles.

Paso la semana tranquila; hasta que llego el día de mi cumpleaños hoy miércoles 13 de septiembre del 1989; nos tocaba pociones con Slyterin, dos hora en la mañana.

Este día sentía melancolía porque siempre desee pasarlos con mis padres, pues el día de hoy decidí que la pasaría con mi mamá (en sentido figurado) este día pase mi cabello y mis ojos a su color. Todos me veían extrañas por los pasillos porque no todo el mundo sabía que era metamorfomaga…

Llegue a paso lento y tranquila al comedor cuando me senté en la mesa en el lugar que siempre ocupo y me di cuenta que los gemelos no estaban, espere un rato a que llegaran para irnos juntos a la clase de pociones, cuando llegaron entraron con un bizcocho en colores rojo y dorado.

El color se me puso creo que mas rojo de lo sonrojada que estaba. Cuando me vieron su sonrisa fue mas grande claro al ver mi color de pelo.

-Gemelis-vocearon al unísono.-Felicidades.

Merlín para que le dije cuando era mi cumpleaños. Ahora todos me miraban curiosos, porque todos se habían dado cuenta de que era a mí a quien se referían… Pusieron el Biscocho frente a mí, ambos se sentaron a ambos lados y me dieron un beso en los cachetes al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos, pero que…-me echaron la mirada del mal marca registrada de Snape, y decidí que mejor no llevarles la contraria.-mmm… pues gracias chicos pensé que no se acordaría.

-Como no…-comenzó George.

-…acordarnos del…-siguió Fred.

-cumpleaños de nuestra mejor amiga.-terminaron.

-Ah, chicos los adoro, vamos a aprobar que tal esta-como era muy temprano no habían muchos de los compañeros en nuestra mesa en la corte varios pedazos y le envié a la mesa de profesores, que me saludaron desde halla, y les pase a los que se encontraban cerca de nosotros.

Nos comimos el bizcocho claro antes de repartir sople las velas, y pedí mi deseo _""_.

-Chicos, ya vamonos que tenemos clases de pociones y saben como es Snape.

No fuimos directos a las mazmorras para coger nuestra clase, esperando en el pasillo.

Yo estaba mirando a mis pies esperando a que el Prof. nos diera el turno para entrar a la clase. Siempre sentía que cuando estaba cerca de mi sentía _mariposas en el estomago_.

-Vamos entren que esperan una invitación.

Entramos todos apresurado, que casi ni cabíamos por la puerta.

Todos tomamos nuestros asientos, cuando no quedo nadie en el pasillo el profesor cerro la puerta.

Fue a su escritorio comenzó a pasar la lista… La clase siguió su curso…

-El día de hoy tendremos haremos un _Ungüento para Quemaduras_. Alguien me puede decir el color que debe ponerse la pasta.-De una ves levante mi mano.-Alguien mas que no se Po-tter.-Todos me vieron de una vez porque se dieron cuenta de el profesor de que el profesor se ponía mas blanco (ella tenia la apariencia de su madre) de lo que era, yo mire para atrás pero no había nada solo la pared ósea que yo era el "problema" sentí que me ruborizaba y que cambiaba el color de pelo a el rosado.

Cuando cambie, el profesor llamo la atención de la clase y mando a que todos se pusieran a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ungüento para Quemaduras<em>**

_Es una pasta naranja usada para curar quemaduras._

_Ingredientes: _

_** Limón, Clara de huevo, harina de doxi, sangre de dragón.**_

_Preparación:_

_ Mezclar el limón la harina y la clara. Cuando se forme una pasta heterogénea, agregar la sangre__**. **_

_** Usar en el momento.**_

* * *

><p>-Las que quede bien serán enviada a la enfermería. Y quiero un trabajo sobre pociones que ayudan a aliviar un malestar…<p>

Se hoyo quejas de algunos…


	12. Quidditch y una Pequeña Aliada

**Capitulo_12**

**Quidditch y una Pequeña Aliada**

Cuando terminamos con nuestras pociones… nos fuimos a la comida, los chicos venían comentando lo extraño que se encontraba el profesor, no les hice caso y me adelante.

...

-Vamos terminen de comer que tenemos Historia de la Magia.

-Si lo sabemos gemelis…

-…Ya estamos terminando.

-Esta bien-me quede esperando a que terminaran antes de que sonara la campana, ya que como me había adelantado, termine antes que ellos. Me puse a revisar el libro de pociones a ver cuales calificaban para el trabajo.

-Vamonos Bella.-estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no me di cuenta.

La clases de historia no fue muy relevante nada que no allá leído ya.

De camino a la sala común los gemelos se tiraron a un mueble para dos, celebrando que terminaron el día de clases.

Yo me puse a curiosear el tablón de anuncio a ver si teníamos información nueva…

A ver tenemos los de siempre, ya hasta de memoria me los sabia, y uno me llamo la atención hasta que sentí la cola de Atena por mis pies, deje de míralos. Me agache para tenerla en mis brazos, y voltee a ver a los gemelos.

-Fred, George; vengan aquí.

-Dinos Bella para…

-…Que Somos buenos-en esta parte lanzaron una carcajada y yo los mire agitando mi cabeza hacia los lados, _estos nunca cambian_.

-Miren-le señale el anuncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jonathan Smith<strong>_

_Capitán y __Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor_

_Séptimo año_

_**Oliver Wood**_

_Co-Capitán y Guardián__ del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor_

_Cuarto Año_

_Buscamos puestos para:_

_2 Golpeador_

_3 Cazadores_

_Los interesados presentarse el día:_

_Sábado,__ 23 de Septiembre del presente año (Na: 1989)_

* * *

><p>Los dos al terminar de leer me dieron un beso, que me puso colorada y me comenzaron a saltar alrededor, mi gata se asusto que salio de mis brazos, teniendo cuidado en no lastimarme.<p>

Cuando se tranquilizaron comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, solo capte: escoba, mamá, traje, golpeadores.

Me fui a sentar a un sofá individual, porque sabia que esto duraba para rato.

Seguí viendo el libro de pociones, para ver como terminara la tarea, después mañana iría a la biblioteca cuando terminen las clases.

Termine de pasar mi día de cumple donde Hagrid, que me dio de regalo un álbum con fotos de mis padres y mi hermano y yo de pequeñitos.

...

Hoy es jueves y como termino la última clase me decidí pasar a la biblioteca para terminar mi redacción de pociones curativa…

Se me fue el tiempo y me di cuenta que ya eran las 9, me fui directo a la sala común ya que había terminado la cena en el gran comedor.

Fred cuando me vio me pregunto si esta en la biblioteca o si había cenado temprano, porque no me vio en la mesa; le dije que no que me la pase todo lo que quedaba de la tarde en terminando el trabajo.

Llamo a George que subió a su cuarto con y regreso con un pergamino, nada mas me quede pensando en que andarán metido ahora.

Cuando llego me sonaron las tripas, del hambre que tenia, nada mas se rieron de mi me mandaron a llevar mi mochila y volver, cuando regrese ambos me cogieron de los brazos y me arrastraron fuera de la sala, se pararon y miraron el pergamino, me la pase peleando por que después nos descubrían, nada mas decían _no por aquí_, _por allá_, hasta que pararon delante de un cuadro a hacerles "cosquillas" (n.n) a una pera.

Resulta que me llevaron a la cocina, una bendición para el hambre que cargaba, allí conocí a _Mitxi_, es una de las extrañas criaturas que habita ese lugar los elfos domésticos; lo que no me gusto es que son criaturas que adoran estar en la esclavitud. Cuando quise ser amable con ella por poco y se tira a la chimenea. Creo que eso no le gusto, pero la convenceré no se como.

...

Hoy el tan esperado para muchos el _Sábado, 23 de Septiembre_; tanto me embullaron los gemelos que me pase el fin de semana anterior leyendo el libro de las reglas del Quidditch, que me animare para el puesto de cazadora.

Comenzaron con las pruebas de _Golpeadores_ en esta estarán los gemelos "según ellos es la que mas acción promete".

Comenzó probar la "puntería" si son capaces de enviarlas a un aro que estaba de frente, en esta de 10 pasaron 4. Lo siguiente era mantener el equilibrio, golpeando y eso en la escoba; entre los 4 ver cuales 2 de ellos eran los mejores.

Para mi los que mejores tenían coordinación eran _Gred_ y _Feorge_.

Luego pasaron a las pruebas de Cazadores, y Fred me paso su escoba.

En esta se participo como 15 personas es que eran 3 y quien sabe, talvez sea una de esas 3.

Nunca había jugado esto en mi vida; pero que difícil puede ser se me da bien montar la escoba.

Lo primero era dar 5 vueltas alrededor del campo, algunas se marearon y cayeron suerte que estaban el capitán debajo para parar la caída.

La segunda era esquivar a los que participaban y hacer 3 anotaciones seguidas; no se te podía caer la – mientras estabas en la escoba y poder anotar.

La tercera y última prueba es con el guardián, eran anotaciones libre ósea que no había que esquivar a nadie solo anotar en esta eran 5.

Cada ves que me tocaba nada mas oía.

-Vamos Potter tu puedes.

Puedo decir que di lo mejor de mí y espero quedar en el equipo.

Cuando terminamos las prácticas nos dirigimos al gran comedor para cenar porque se nos fue todo el día y de tanto esfuerzo me entro una hambre que no me comí el plato porque este no se come…

...

Domingo hoy dan los resultados

Cuando baje del dormitorio Fred y George estaban en una esquina esperándome pienso que no han visto los resultados porque se ven muy nerviosos.

George me vio y me izo señas para que fuera.

-Bella, ven…

-…Ya pusieron el resultado…

-…Y te estamos esperando—me dijeron al unísono.

-Ok, vamos a ver...

Me dirigí al tablón de los anuncios, ellos se colocaron detrás de mi esperando a que le dijera, estaban nerviosos que no se atrevían a ver nada.

* * *

><p><em><span>Los seleccionados para el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor <span>_

_Antes que todos, felicidades a todos que han dado los mejor de si para ser representantes de nuestra casa._

_Para el puesto de:_

_Golpeadores…_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Cazadores…_

_Katie Bell_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Isabella Potter_

_Que se mejoren los que estan en enfermería…_

_**Jonathan Smith**__** y Oliver Wood**_

* * *

><p>-Entramos-le grite saltando y creo que cambie el color.<p>

-Oh, gemelis eso es bueno-me dijo Fred, me cargo brincan.

-Te as puesto amarillo.

-George es que estoy feliz.

Salimos de la sala común yo con mi pelo rubio. Y nos pasamos toda la tarden en el jardín…

* * *

><p>Gracias a las que comentan y a Camu, espero que te guste este capitulo.<p> 


	13. Segundo Año… Part2

**Capitulo_13**

**Segundo Año… Part.2**

Octubre…

Entrenamiento de Quidditch, y Halloween con muchos dulces.

Noviembre…

Entrenamiento de Quidditch, y haciendo visita a mis amigos Hagrid y Mitxi.

Diciembre…

Siguió el ritmo normal, clases, comidas, clases y más clases.

Para antes de navidad en Historia de la magia, el profesor Binns nos había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre _"La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa"_.

Hoy miércoles 20 de diciembre y voy devuelta a mi "hogar"

.-.-.

Le quería regalar algo a Severus pero no sabia que, estaba en el mundo muggle y era muy difícil conseguir algo para un mago en este lugar.

Me levante temprano el viernes de la semana de navidad, para poder salir si que mis tíos se dieran cuenta, como sabia que el tonto de mi primo se levantaba tarde y si lo veían salir por la puerta no le preguntaban donde iba esa era mi mejor opción.

Me pase por todas las tiendas y no encontré nada; si no encontraba nada para antes del medio día me daría por vencida. Hasta que pase por una tienda que vi lo que le regalaría.

Era una bufanda que iría de fabula por que todavía se sentiría el frió en Hogwarts, esta era negra totalmente como él y tenia hilos en líneas verticales y horizontales en verde y plateado, colores dignos de un Slytherin.

.-.-.

Hoy un sábado 6 de enero la vuelta a clases me encontré con mis amigos que me contaban como eran sus navidades…

Cuando llegamos al castillo al terminar la cena, luego a dormir… al día siguiente que era domingo. Fui a ver a Mitxi.

Entre en la cocina y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo ya que habían terminado de limpiar todo, y pronto harían la comida.

Lo primero que vi cuando cruce las puerta fue a Mitxi mi pequeña amiga.

-Mitxi, esta muy feliz de verla Srta. Potter, como se encuentra, le gusto lo que preparamos ayer y hoy…-y hay siguió hasta que la tuve que para.

-Tranquila Mitxi, me encanto la comida. ¿Cómo pasaste las navidades, te tengo un regalo?

-Mitxi, la paso muy bien Srta. Potter, pero no debió molestarse en comprarle algo a Mitxi, Mitxi no necesita nada.

-No es ninguna molestia, es mas para que no te sientas mal, yo lo use cuando era pequeña… espero que te guste-le dije entregando le el regalo.

Lo tomo no muy en su agrado. Cuando lo destapo se lo probo y le quedo excelente.

-Viste que te quedo hermoso.

-Mitxi le agradece mucho Srta. Potter.

-Mmmm… Mitxi te quiero pedir un favor, el martes es el cumpleaños del Prof. Snape tu le podrías e-entregar un regalo por mi, ya sabes que él no le caemos bien y como ustedes pasan desapercibidos. Pues pensé que serias las mejor opción.

-Mitxi estará encantada de llevarle el regalo Srta. Potter.

-Ok…-y le dije donde se encontraba para que el martes a temprana hora se lo entregara.

.-.-.

Hoy miércoles después del cumpleaños…

Esta entrando al comedor para desayunar se me había hecho tarde por que no dormí mucho pensando si el a Severus le gustaría mi regalo.

Cuando voy entrando me topo de frente con él y veo que esta usando la bufanda.

-¿Qué espera Srta. Potter una invitación a entrar? ¿Qué es lo que tanto mira?

En ese momento me doy cuenta que el me esta hablando y que me eh quedado como una tonta parada en la puerta.

-Lo lamento profesor-me voy corriendo a mi mesa.

.-.-.

Y pasan los meses y el sigue usando la bufanda que le regale. Y solo quedan las vacaciones y el año que entra mi hermano comenzara conmigo…

* * *

><p>Perdon la tardanza...<p>

gracias a las que me ah comentado y pusto en favorito...

Foto del vestido en el prefil


	14. Tercer Año… Part1

**Capitulo_14**

**Tercer Año… Part.1**

Un nuevo año, y tuve suerte de que el tío Vernon me firmara el permiso para poder ir a _Hogsmeade_, que es un pequeño pueblo de mago situado cerca de Hogwarts.

.-.-.

Nos acompaño nuevamente la profesora McGonagall a comprar los libros para mi y mi hermano ya que este año entraba.

Aunque le cedí alguno de los que use en primero porque quedaron como nuevos solamente le tuve que comprarle el de pociones. Ya que no seria muy justo para él que lo hiciera todo fácil. Después tendría problema con el Prof. Snape.

Basta decir que su varita fue la trilliza de la mía.

Por regalo de su cumpleaños le regale una lechuza, que el ya tenia el nombre elegido desde la primera vez que vio una. NOMBRE

.-.-.

Ya estábamos en el momento de tomar el tren, me tope de nuevo con la familia Weasley pero le hice una seña a los chicos para que no alteraran a mi hermano desde el primer día ya que nunca le había comentado de su fama en el mundo mágico.

Entramos a un compartimiento los dos solos, luego entro Ron el hermanito de los gemelos. Yo me hice la dormida para que Harry se fuera soltando y dejara a un lado la timidez, ambos se presentaron y cuando escuche el tono de sorpresa decidí "despertarme".

El le enseño su cicatriz, y se pasaron hablando de los que le han contado a ellos de los que es la escuela.

Paso la señora del carrito preguntando si querían algo.

Me pare a mirar lo que había y les di espacio a los chicos para que eligieran algo del carrito.

-Harry, Ron vengan a elegir algo-yo ha había elegido un jugo y algunos dulces.

-No, gracias-había dicho Ron. Hasta que lo convencimos entre Harry y yo.

Estaban en el asiento contrario comiendo sus dulces y yo estaba repasando los libros que tocaban este año.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me percate de que una niña de primer año le estaba haciendo un hechizo a Harry el que le hice antes de ayer porque nuestro querido primo se lo estropeo de nuevo no tuve oportunidad de arreglárselos.

-Gracias…

-Hermione Granger.

-Gracias Hermione, se me había olvidado arreglarlo. Mi nombre es Isabella Potter, pero puedes decirme Bella. Tienes alguna casa en mente cuando te seleccionen.

-Pues me gustan dos: Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-Yo estoy seguro que yo iré a Gryffindor-Aseguro Ron.

-Igual yo-Me dijo Harry viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Espero que estés en Gryffindor, no importa en donde vallas se que seremos grandes amigas.

Ella parándose se despidió a seguir buscando una rana. Cuando ella se fue yo me pare para buscar mi ropa y cambiarme, le pase la de Harry ya que la traía en mi bolsa.

-Toma ve a cambiarte a uno de los baños, y Ron tienes la tuya.

-Si, no hay problema-lo vi buscando en su maleta.

-Ok chicos, no vemos en unos momentos.

Cuando ya estábamos bajando me despedí de ellos ya que por ser de primero se iban en los botes.

.-.-.

Ya en la selección, se veían los de primero que venían muy nerviosos cuando Harry paso por mi lado le di una sonrisa de ánimo.

Iban pasando los nombres, y llego el momento de los tres chicos y me alegro mucho que los tres quedaran juntos.

.-.-.

Al día siguiente era la entrega de los horario estaba bien nerviosa porque deseaba impartir todas las asignaturas optativas que se podía elegir para el tercer curso.

Ella le entrego el de los chicos que estaban a mi lado en el momento del desayuno.

-Srta. Potter, necesito que nos veamos en la oficina para que veamos su horario.-Me dijo la profesora cuando paso por mi lado.

-Esta bien no hay ningún problema, solo avíseme cuando halla terminado y voy con usted.

.-.-.

Cuando entre al despacho de la profesora McGonagall estaba el Director Dumbledore.

-Buenos días, Srta. Potter, me imagino que la profesora McGonagall te dijo de lo que vamos a tratar el día de hoy.

-Si, me dijo que íbamos a hablar sobre mi horario.

-Correcto, como supe por la profesora tú deseaba cursar todas las materia optativas, pero hay un problema, que hay algunas que son al mismo tiempo. Tenemos la solución.

-Enserio-Quería saltar hay mismo pero me tenia que contener.

-Si-Dijo la profesora McGonagall-para que esto ocurra usaras un giratiempo.

-Yo eh leído sobre eso, Gracias.-Corrí hacia la profesora y hacia el director a abrazarlos, después me di cuenta lo que había hecho.-Ups lo siento.

Ambos reían de mi emoción, y cambiaba de colores en el cabello y aspecto sin control.

Hasta que me controle, me despedí y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que me han sabido esperar. Es que estaba en la uni y son mas fuerte las clases y no me dejaban tiempo libre para escribir pero ahora estoy de vacaciones.<p>

Eh vuelto.


	15. Tercer Año… Part2

**Capitulo_15**

**Tercer Año… Part.2**

Hoy lunes 3 de septiembre del 1990, era el comienzo de un nuevo año en Hogwarts, iba revisando mi extenso horario, para ver cual seria mi primera clase del día.

.-.-.

Termino el mes de septiembre y los gemelos se acostumbraron a verme llegar de improvisos a las clases que compartíamos.

Practicábamos muy duro en el quidditch, pero teníamos un gran problema y era que no teníamos buscar aunque ya Oliver ya estaba poniéndose manos a la obra en eso.

En nuestros entrenamientos era de la chicas que teníamos que aprender a esquivar a los del equipo contrario en eso nos ayudaban los gemelos y Oliver para ver cuales serian las mejores técnicas para poder esquivarlos.

Entre el entrenamiento y las tareas que me dejaban quedaba totalmente agotada, utilizaba mis fines de semana para adelantar las materias, doy gracias a Dios que salí de Adivinación porque creo que si seguía hay iba a dejar calva a la profesora ya que no encontraba como expresar mi ira, ya que la Adivinación no es una de las artes mas imprecisa de la magia y nunca estuve de acuerdo desde el principio con la materia.

Hable con la Prof. McGonagall para poder hacer el retiro de la materia suerte a que ya cursaba mas de las reglamentarias, ahora solamente usaba el giratiempo en dos materia que me chocaban; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Estudios Muggles y DCAO con Aritmancia.

.-.-.

Llego Octubre y esto solo significa dos cosas Halloween y visitar Hogsmeade.

En Halloween sucedió lo raro es que estábamos todos cuando entra el "gago" y se desmaya después de dar la noticia que hay un Troll en el castillo, nos llevan a todos a nuestra casas para mantener el orden, pero lo que veo es mi hermano y Ron se salieron de la fila en dirección a los baños de chicas.

-Ustedes dos par de niños a donde van.-Ellos se sorprenden ya que pensaban que iban solo.

-Be… Bella, íbanos a buscar a Hermione que no fue a cenar y Neville nos conto que ella esta en los baños. -Me dice apuntando hacia el pacillo.

-Ok, voy con ustedes, corran. -Le grite porque vi al Troll por los pasillos.

Nos escondimos los cuatros en el baño hasta que gracias a Ron nos salvamos.

Lo que no me gusto fue la cara que puso la Prof. McGonagall al darse cuanta quienes éramos, me quito 20 puntos ya que me eche la culpa para que los mas pequeños no salieran perjudicados.

Después de esto la pequeña Granger y yo, no hicimos buenas amiga siempre la ayudaba en lo que no entendía y le recomendaba cuales libros eran los que mas le podría interesar para que hiciera mejor sus informes. Aunque no solo a ella también estaban Harry y Ron.

.-.-.

Pasaba los tiempos libre con mi gatita ya que trataba de adelantar lo más que pueda en mi deberes escolares.

Mi primera visita a Hogsmeade, los gemelos me arrastraron literalmente por las tiendas de bromas.

-Vamos Bella, que ya van a cerrar Zonko.

-Debemos ir a comprar.

-Tranquilos pero si acaban de abrir.

Entraron como rayos a la tiendas yo los seguí mas despacio, le di una vuelta a la tienda y salí directo a la librería a ver que había de nuevo, y me llame la atención el libro gemelo, según su descripción que era como una especie de diario que solo podrían verlos los dueños y lo que ellos crean confiables, se intercambian entre ellos lo escrito dentro.

.-.-.

Y el primer partido, fue todo un suceso ya que el pobre Harry se "trago" la snicth y nos dio como ganador. (N.A: No soy buena en ningún deporte lamento no poder relatarlo. Pero las que vieron la peli ya saben como va.)

Aunque pase un susto de muerte al ver como por poco se iba a caer de la escoba.

Según Mione el culpable era Snape, pero eso no me lo creo.

.-.-.

Luego vino la navidad fue la mejor de todas la que hubiéramos tenidos no las pasamos en el castillo junto con Ron, el nuevo amigo de mi hermanito. Recibimos muchos regalos y yo les di dulces que compre en una de las visitas, cada uno un abrigo con las iniciales departe de la Sra. Weasley.

En vacaciones aprovechaba e iba a la Biblioteca para terminar ya solo me quedaba una en lo que veo al par entrando, lo que me encontré raro ya que ellos no solían venir mucho aquí. Los veo muy concentrados en unos libros y como ya había terminado me fui a averiguar que era lo que buscaban.

-Hey chicos-Ellos dieron un brinco del susto.-¿Que hacen?

-Nada-Respondieron ambos.

-Seguro-Y le di una mirada a Harry de no te creo nada de lo que me dicen. Me di cuenta de que se estaba rindiendo.

-Esta bien, estábamos buscando algo sobre una persona.

-Saben me se casi la Biblioteca menos la sección prohibida, pero los puedo ayudar en algo.-Le dije a ambos.

-Estamos buscando sobre Nicolás Flamel.

Me quede pensativa había leído sobre él pero no recuerdo el libro.-Si he leído sobre el se le relaciona con una piedra de no se que y la alquimia, cuando encuentre el libro se lo enseño ahora vámonos a comer que tengo hambre y me he saltado el desayuno por terminar la tarea.

.-.-.

9 de Enero y el regalo para Severus Snape. No tenía idea que darle.

.-.-.

Llego de nuevo a las clases y ya había encontrado el libro.

Iba bajando con el libro en brazos para enseñárselos ya que estaban en la sala común antes de devolverlo.

-Hey chicos aquí esta lo que andaban buscando.-Le pase el libro a Hermione que estaba entre los dos para que lo leyera.

_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

_Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en_

_Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._

_Tomado del libro de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal._

Cuando termino de leer me devolvió el libro con un "gracias Bella". Y me fui a devolverlo a la Biblioteca, en el camino me encontré al Profesor Snape, cada vez que lo veía mi pobre corazoncito se quería salir de mi pecho.

.-.-.

El año termino bien gracias a Dios que mi hermano y sus amigos no sufrieron ningún daño y su valentía ayudo a ganar la Copa de las Casas, espero que el año que viene sea mas tranquilo y prometí ayudar a Harry para que se mantuviera en contacto con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>(Imagen del diario en el perfil.)<p>

Gracias a todos lo que me han tenido presente y me han a apoyado, se que el final quedo un poco corto pero ustedes ya saben como termina la cosa.

El siguiente es el segundo año y el baile del Prof. Lockart.

Si lees Tuya Eternamente me he desconectado de la historia pero prometo retomarla, pero no tengo fecha para eso.


	16. Cuarto Año

**Capitulo_16**

**Cuarto Año.**

Nuevo año nuevo maestro.

Yo siempre mantenía nuestras maletas preparada por cualquier ocurrencia, hasta que fue el cumpleaños de Harry que nos encontramos a Dobby el elfo domestico el nos había cortado toda comunicación con el mundo mágico. Por su culpa supieron nuestros tíos que no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio debido a una carta que decía que podíamos quedar expulsados debido a un hechizo de levitación, hay el tío cogió nuestras cosas y la encerró, solo para sacarla el día en que nos fuéramos a la escuela a iniciar el nuevo año.

Ya en la madrugada oímos un ruido fuera de la ventana y nos dimos cuenta que eran nuestros amigos.

-Hola chicos, porque no respondieron nuestras cartas.

-Un pequeño inconveniente que después les contare.-Le informe a los hermanos.-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿En un auto?

-Venimos a buscarlos chicos.

-No enteramos de lo de la carta que le enviaron.

-Papá nos dijo.-Dijeron los gemelos.

-Y como vamos a salir no podemos hacer magia nos sacarían de la escuela.-Dijo Harry preocupado.

-No se preocupen-dijeron los gemelos.

Y luego nos ayudaron a salir de hay sacaron nuestras cosas y nos fuimos para su casa. Que era bastante extraña para lo que estábamos acostumbrados.

La Sra. Weasley nos encontró cuando íbamos llegando y les dio una reprimenda a sus hijos por salir en el auto si avisar. Nos dio el desayuno y mando a los chicos al jardín y Harry se fue a acompañarlos. Yo me quede ayudándola en la cocina aunque no quería la convencí de ello.

.-.-.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de las vacaciones en la madriguera. Un día en la mañana cuando nos sentamos a desayunar nos aviso el Sr. Weasley que habían llegado las carta de Hogwarts. Nos pusimos a leer y me encontré una lista de libro sobre un tal Lockhart.

_ -El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (curso 4º ) Miranda Goshawk_

_ -Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart._

_ -Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_ -Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_ -Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_ -Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_ -Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_ -Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart._

-Harry déjame ver tu lista.

Observe que el también tenia los mismo libros del Lockhart que yo y el libro reglamentario de hechizos para el curso 2 solo le tengo que comprar los de Lockhart y el de pociones.

.-.-.

Pasaron las semanas, jugábamos al quidditch y compartía el tiempo con la pequeña Weasley que entraba este año entraba por primera vez.

Compramos todo lo que necesitábamos en el Callejón Diagon, compre más pergaminos, tintas, plumas y aproveche a retirar dinero del banco.

.-.-.

Llego el día de irnos y cruzar la estación para ir al tren y como se nos hacia tarde cruce detrás de Ginny y le prometí a sus padres que cuidaría también de sus pequeños. Me acerque con ella a buscar un compartimiento vacio, no vi a ninguno de los chicos acercarse no le di mucha mente porque de seguro ellos se encontrarían con alguno de sus nuevos amigos, me puse a charlas con la pequeña ella me hacia pregunta sobre Harry y yo con gusto le respondía y le desmentía lo que sus hermanos le habían contado sobre lo que era Hogwarts.

Llegamos al castillo y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, y ni rastro de mi hermano de Ron.

En la selección la pequeña entro a nuestra casa siguiendo la tradición, y presentaron al nuevo profesor.

Cuando termino el banquete nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

.-.-.

Ya comenzando las clases normales empezando con DCAO, con el nuevo profesor de turno Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Yo -dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también, comenzó a hablar después de que todos tomamos asiento.- soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de bruja_, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la _banshee _que presagiaba la muerte!

Continuo pasando la lista del curso que siempre era con Slytherin. Cuando llego a mi nombre "sus ojitos" brillaron de alegría al verme, que solo me imagino que a de ser por mi hermano. Mientras esperando a que terminara solo veía el diseño "peculiar del aula" todo el camino a las escaleras a la oficina, completa con fotos mágicas de todos los tamaños sobre él.

Después de terminar nos paso a todos folios como de 54 preguntas solo de su biografía, de todos los libros escritos por él. Solo esperaba que sus demás clases no sean tan absurdas como esas, las mayorías de las chicas que tenía un interés más de lo académico respondían a las mayorías buenas y los chicos con apuro. Y yo solo porque leí todos sus libros desde que los compre le llene todas las preguntas. Gane 10 puntos, al menos algo bueno. Dio por terminada la clase, ya que termino la hora.

Me dirigí a Aritmancia, ya después era la hora de comer. Donde me encontré a Harry que me conto sobre el problema y que Snape lo quería expulsar del colegio que la Prof. McGonagall le enviaría carta al tío y al los padres de Ron.

En eso le llega a Ron la carta de su madre, eh aprendido lo que el la vergüenza ajena…

.-.-.

Pasaron los meses y cosas raras pasaban en Hogwarts sobre un tal "Heredero de Slytherin". En eso llego diciembre y nosotros nos quedamos creo que le hacíamos un favor a los Dursley.

Le permitieron al "Gran" Gilderoy Lockhart, crear el Club de Duelo. Y goce mucho con la paliza que le dieron al Prof. Lockhart de parte del Prof. Snape.

Y yo ya tenía pensado el regalo para el Prof. Snape. Lo tenia encargado en una de las visitas a Hogsmeade.

.-.-.

Paso Diciembre y llego Enero y en eso comenzaron las clases.

Volviendo a Pociones dobles, y entrando al aula logro apreciar que el tiene sobre el escritorio el regalo que le envié por su cumpleaños.

Regalo: Perfil.

El Prof. Snape hace su entrada como solo el lo puede hacer.

-Las instrucciones se encuentra en la pizarra en su libro esta en la pagina 32.

* * *

><p><em><span>Poción Envejecedora<span>_

_Cuanta más poción se beba, más viejo se hará._

_Ingredientes_:

**_Pelo de algún humano (preferible de anciano).  
>Jarabe de maíz.<br>Pelo de gato negro.  
>Huevos de ahwinder.<em>**

_Preparación:_

_Verter el pelo de anciano en el caldero seguido de algunas gotas **(5****)** de jarabe de maíz. Congelar y descongelar **(utilizar el encantamiento, Glacius*****)**. Esperar a que hierva. Cuando tenga un color nacarado, agregar **(3****)** pelos de gato negro y los **(2****)** huevos de ahwinder. Congelar en forma de cubos y descongelar** (utilizar el encantamiento, Glacius****)** vertiendo la mezcla por un lado y el agua hacia el otro**. **_

_**Usar la mezcla, no el agua.**_

_**(lo que aparece asi, son las anotaciones que realiza Bella en sus libros)**_

* * *

><p>Terminando la clase había que llevarle los resultados de la poción para el calificarla.<p>

.-.-.

Y en eso seguía hasta Febrero cuando anuncia que el Prof. Lockhart que hará un baile. Y la irritación sufrida por los profesores.

_**FlashBack**_

_-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - gritó Lockhart.- ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa! -Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas._

_-¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas!-sonrió Lockhart.- ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciendo felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido! -El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso. -Además, gracias al profesor Dumbledore este sábado será un baile. Para olvidarnos del mal rato que estamos pasando. Pero no deben de preocuparse._

_Todo el comedor se armo un revuelo debido a esto._

_-Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis-le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió._

_-No la molestes Ron, chicos le voy a comprar sus trajes no tienen que avisar a que le envíen ropa._

_Me aleje para ir a mi siguiente clase sin darle oportunidad de protestar._

_Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores._

_**Fin FlashBack (tomado y modificado de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta.)**_

Como el "trió dorado" no podía salir de excursión a Hogsmeade, yo me encargue de cómprale los traje a los chicos, que era un regalo de San Valentín de Harry y mío.

Mi vestido: Perfil.

Hermoine: Perfil.

El traje de Harry y Ron: el que uso Harry en la peli del Cáliz de Fuego.

Y llego la 5 de ya todos comenzaban a bajar al salón.

Decoración: Perfil.

Comenzó con la cena, increíble que parezca toda tenia forma de corazón, y de postre una tarta de chocolate en forma de corazón.

Cuando todos terminamos se eliminaron las mesas y ubicadas en el centro para dar paso al baile.

-Atención, chicos para comenzar el baile las chicas pongan una de sus manos extendidas que les aparecerán un papelito con el nombre de la persona con quien tendrán que bailar la primera pieza. -Dijo el Prof. Lockhart.

Habían que gritaban que no, otras tenían sonrisas de oreja y otras de resignación.

Cuando veo el que me toco no lo puedo creer el "Prof. Snape".

Ahora los chicos, irán a donde dice el suyo.

Veo al Prof. Snape que frunce el seño al ver se papel, mira alrededor y se dirige a mi. Y es un milagro que no lleva la capa habitual negra.

Foto de Snape: Perfil.

-Profesor, si no desea bailar no tiene que hacerlo.

El no hace caso de mi propuesta, y extiende sus manos, yo las tomos algo nerviosa deseando no hacer ningún gesto estúpido.

El toma mi mano derecha con su izquierda, mi izquierda la coloco en su hombro, y su derecha se encuentra en mi cintura. Mis mejillas están de los más rojas que creo que combinan con los corazones que flotan en el techo. Miro a los lados, a los gemelos les toco la chicas del equipos de quidditch, a Harry le toco a una chica Ravenclaw al igual que a Ron, a Hermione le toco con el Prof. Lockhart.

Cuando ya todos estaban en posiciones, comenzó el grupo a tocar un Vals. Vaya mi sorpresa al ver que en ningún momento pise al profesor, y que él es tan buen bailarín, por rato cruzábamos la mirada pero la desviábamos, y tremendo susto cuando me agarro de la cintura a alzarme, es que nunca había visto este tipo de Vals en el mundo muggles.

Cuando termino el Vals hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida y se fue a sentar a la mesa de profesores.

Yo baile con casi todos, que me dolían los pies. A veces sentía la mirada de alguien pero cuando doblaba no podía ver a nadie viendo fijamente.

Termino bien entrada la noche y todos no retiramos a dormir.

.-.-.

Todo siguió su curso, hubo entonces personas petrificadas. Aparte de la gata y se estaba creando el antídoto para ellas, entre esos estaba Hermione que hable con los profesores para que me dijeran el tema del día de cada una de sus clases para hacerle un reporte para que no quedara atrás.

Y se destapo muchas verdades, acerca del falso Gilderoy Lockhart y la vacante para el año que entra.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen la tardanza es que no es fácil con la uní y las materias son mas fuerte a como va pasando los ciclos.<em>

**Glacius (Encantamiento)**

• **Descripción**: Un Hechizo de Congelamiento, se congela cualquier objeto, si es un ser viviente, su propio calor corporal descongelara la capa de hielo en menos de un minuto

• **Utilización**

• (PA-J): Harry lo usa en clase de Encantamientos contra las salamandras amazónicas.

Anexo: Hechizos—Wikipedia.

La idea del Diario que se comunica es en: El Callejón Diagon; Nat Potter W; potterfics.


	17. Quinto Año… Part1

**Capitulo_17**

**Quinto Año… Part.1**

Comenzando un año nuevo, y espero que este sea el año que mi hermano no se involucre en nada; cuando tenemos tiempo libre le ayudo en la tarea que tiene.

Aquel verano fue igual de terrible que todos, no se como clasificarlos de malo al mas malo. Las llamadas al teléfono fueron restringidas para los dos, debido a ciertos inconvenientes.

Nos visito la hermana del Tío Vernon, el pobre Harry la inflo con un globo, debido a esto nos tuvimos que ir de la casa hasta el Caldero Chorreante a esperar a que diera la fecha para poder ir de nuevo a Hogwarts.

En el proceso de salir nos paso de todo: hasta que vimos un perro que nos quería "comer", hasta montarnos en el Autobús Noctambulo, y de ser atendidos por el propio ministro que nos entrego las cartas y los nuevos libros, además de ver a nuestras mascotas en el acto. De esperar en una habitación compartida y el nuevo libro de Cuidado de Criatura Mágica se quería comer a Harry aunque como no lee no ve las instrucciones que decía que había que "acariciar" el libro.

Revisando la correspondencia, la de Harry es solo diciéndole sobre el próximo año, en cambio la mía contiene la mi insignia sobre que este año seré la nueva prefecta de Griffindor, y que en el tren debo de ir con los demás prefectos para programar como haríamos las rondas para evitar que los demás alumnos se encuentren en problemas. Con Percy nos pusimos de acuerdo cual seria la contraseña inicial para este año que inicia.

.-.-.

En el banquete de bienvenida, apuramos a los de primer año a ir a la sala común, y les indicamos donde están sus habitaciones.

Comenzando con nuevas obligaciones, ya programando cuando tendríamos entrenamiento de quidditch, no se en cuanto me tendré que dividir para cumplir con todas las obligaciones. Mas la presión de que este año son los TIMOS.

Como no había podido ver a mi hermano en lo quedo de la noche vigile la mesa cuando llegue para ver si se encontraba bien, los veo susurrando cuando me han visto acercándome a la mesa.

-Eh, que les sucede.

-Nada Bella.-Me responde Harry.

-Seguro.

-Cuéntale Harry.-Veo que le dije Mione.

-Contarme que. -Harry le envía una cara de enfado a Mione que le apuro a que me cuente.-Harry Jame Potter que hicieron que ni ya hemos empezados y están en líos.

-NO, no es nada de eso lo que sucede que cuando se a parado el tren ayer me eh desmayado por causa de los Dementores, pero si no fuera por el Prof. Lupin el fue el que me ayudo me dio Chocolate y ya estoy mejor.

-Ok, eh leído sobre ellos que son criaturas que te quitan el alma, deben tener cuidado chicos. Ya comprendo el discurso de Dumbledore, "la felicidad puede hallarse en los mas oscuros momento" ya se el hechizo por si te vuelve a molestar.

La profesora McGonagall nos entrego nuestro horario como siempre después de desayunar.

-Chicos nos vemos que tengo Cuidado de Criatura Mágica, con Hagrid.

.-.-.

La clase con Hagrid no fue tan mala, pero todos al saber que él tiene un gusto "exótico" hacías las criaturas mágicas se encuentran renuente a tomar su clase que me tuve que ofrece a ser la voluntaria para montar al Hipogrifo, que mostro en clase. Después los demás que perdieron el miedo la pasaron bien.

Cuando termino la clase me quede unos minutos con el ya que tenia Aritmancia pero decidí que la retiraría este semestre porque tengo mucha responsabilidades y no creo que de a vasto ya que no tengo el giratiempo que ahora es Hermione y no quiero ir moviéndome prefiero estar en uno solo.

-Hagrid, me gusto la clase.

-Me da mucho gusto, porque no estaba muy seguro en que mostrar.

-Pues te ha quedado fantástico, y con cual grupo tienes clase ahora.

-Déjame ver tengo el de tercero.-Dijo viendo su planilla del horario.

-Esta bien me gustaría ser tu ayudante en el área de entregar trabajos claro solo te ayudaría a calificar a los demás meno a mi curso para ser justos.

-Nos hay problema se lo comunicare a tu jefa y a Dumbledore.

-Ok, nos vemos, le diré a McGonagall que pasare a su oficina ahora para hablar que retirare la materia de Aritmancia, porque como soy Prefecta, el equipo y tu nueva ayudante no tendré mucho tiempo.

-No te será problema.

-No para nada, soy de las que mejor organizo mi tiempo, pero así me sirve de experiencia porque me gustaría ser profesora y puede que hasta compartamos el puesto tu te queda con lo teórico y yo con el área de la practica.

-No estaría nada mal y mi brujita Bella es muy inteligente cualquier cosas que hagas te ira bien al igual que a Hermione.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.-Me dijo Hagrid.

Me dirigí a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, para ver si me daba el visto bueno. Toque la puerta y oí que dijo que pasaran.

-Buenos Dias, profesora.

-Buenos Dias,-Dijo levantando la vista de los papeles.-Bella.

-Le quería pedir un favor.

-Digame para que soy buena.

-Pues como vera que Hagrid ahora es profesor y me eh ofrecido para se su ayudante en corregirlos trabajos escrito, se lo que hay que escribir y lo que no…

-Eso lo se Srta. Potter, siempre es un deleite leer sus trabajos.-Creo que me cambiaron los colores porque ella me miraba divertida mi cabello.

-Gracias, profesora, es que quería contar con su autorización se lo comente a Hagrid y el me dijo que hablaría con usted y el Director. Como mis horarios estaría apretado, eh decidido prescindir de Aritmancia, solo daría las obligatoria y de las optativas Cuidados de Criatura Mágica y Runas Antiguas.

-Creo que no habría problema de mi parte, y creo que departe de Albus no habría ningún inconveniente, te diré mas tarde la decisión la hablaremos las tres junto y le comunicare a tu profesor de Aritmancia que dimite a la materia.

-Gracias, muchas gracias nos vemos después.

Salí del despacho a la biblioteca un rato a leer hasta que sea la hora de la comida para después coger Pociones y DCAO.

* * *

><p><strong><em>El cap va dedicado a: <em>****_nikyta y _****_AmberCullenMasen_**


	18. Quinto Año… Part2

_Cometí un error en la parte de que ella quiere ser profesora ella seria lo teórico y Hagrid la practica._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo_18<strong>

**Quinto Año… Part.2**

Pasando los días y yo equilibraba bien lo de combinar todas mis "obligaciones" hacia guardia y se me permitía utilizar la sala de maestro solo cuando sea para revisar los trabajos de tercero, cuarto, sexto y séptimo para Hagrid.

Gracias a eso presencie una de las clases de mi hermano de DCAO en el que había un Boggart en un armario de la sala, el que se robo el show fue Neville aunque había que admitir fue muy gracioso ver a Snape, pero la peor parte fue a mi hermanito que no pudo controlarlo y el profesor lo tuvo bajo control, aunque fue muy extraño su miedo a la… Luna.

.-.-.

Llego la tan ansiada visita a Hogsmeade yo decidí quedarme en el salón de profesores a terminar de calificar los trabajos, cuando termine fui a la biblioteca para terminar mis trabajos y así en las practicas estar bien concentrada.

En eso se me pasó la mañana y la tarde y me encontraba de camino a la sala común en lo que me encuentro que las escaleras que se dirigen hacia ellas están llenas de los alumnos.

-¿Que sucede?-Hago una pregunta en general.

-Han destruido el cuadro y la Señora Gorda se encuentra desaparecida-me contesta alguien creo que es de primero.

-Gracias, ¡Habrán Paso, Déjenme pasar, soy la Prefecta!

Los demás me dejan pasar y me encuentra a Percy, mandando a llamar al orden. En lo que le pregunto si llamaron al director y me pone al corriente diciéndome que si.

-CHICOS, CHICOS, por favor despejen las escaleras que el director esta por venir.

Ellos se hicieron aun lado en lo que el director llego después de la "conversación" con la Señora Gorda nos mando a que todos fuéramos al Gran Comedor. El director desapareció las mesas y en cambio apareció sacos de dormir… Esa noche la pasamos hay hasta que el orden pero con miedo en algunos volvió a la "normalidad".

.-.-.

Y llego el esperado día que comienza la temporada de quidditch Gryffindor entre Hufflepuff.

Estábamos en nuestras posiciones para comenzar el partido. Aunque no se oía ni veía nada con la lluvia. Creo que se suspendieron los comentarios.

Debíamos tener cuidados con los rayos ya que algunos cazadores del equipo contrario se vieron afectados por estos…

Tratábamos de anotar pasando la Quaffle que básicamente nosotros teníamos más en el poder y le daba vistazos a Harry que no le pasara nada. En una vi que ambos buscadores buscaban la Snitch di un suspiro de alivio en que ya por fin terminaríamos, ganara quien ganara. En lo que vi al buscador de Hufflepuff me preocupo Harry que no bajaba. Y seguía en lo mío, cuando oí varios gritos de horror mire hacia arriba y vi a mi hermano pero estaba paralizada del terror. Que no pude hacer nada, si no es por el Prof. Dumbledore no estaría vivo. En cuanto llego al suelo lo trasladaron directamente a la enfermería.

Para alivio de todos solo fue el susto y su escoba no termino bien.

.-.-.

Y llego la navidad aproveche para comprarle regalos a los chicos, a Mione le conseguí un buen libros sobre historia que no tenia y me hice de una copia para mi, a los chicos como no sabia que regalarle le fui a comprarle dulces para Harry, Ron y los Gemelos como regalos de ambos.

Hasta que veo una paleta en el aire el único que puede hacer eso es Harry con la capa, ya fueron los Gemelos que le dieron el mapa. Ya me conocía todas las salidas y esa fue una de ella. Espere que saliera para seguirle la pista a donde iba.

Hasta que vi el susto que le dio a Malfoy y su pandilla. Él con sus amigos volvieron a la ciudad en lo que Harry se nos perdió entrando a una bar que no se permite menores nos quedamos esperando a que saliera, en lo que se abre la puerta le hago seña a los chicos de que el salió corriendo y le perseguimos, lo encontramos sollozando.

Hermione le quita la capa y le pregunta que le sucede y yo lo abraso para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

En lo que nos cuenta que Sirius Black es nuestro padrino, que es el responsable de la muerte de nuestros padres.

.-.-.

En un chance me voy con él a coger clase con el Prof. Lupin a practicar el hechizo para detener a un Dementor.

* * *

><p><em>Como regalo de Cumpleaños para mi, les traigo este cap.<em>


	19. Final del Quinto Año, Comienzo del Sexto

**Capitulo_19**

**Final del Quinto Año, Comienzo del Sexto.**

Estoy saliendo de la sala de profesores terminando de corregir los trabajos para Hagrid en lo que veo al Prof. Lupin corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida con un pergamino en la mano, lo que me imagino que será el mapa y espero que no le este cayendo atrás a mi hermano y sus amigos porque siempre que es final de curso ellos se las arreglan para terminar en algo y nunca es nada bueno.

.-.-.

Resulta que es que le andaba tras la "pista" de Sirius que es inocente, y Harry y Hermione anda salvando vidas sin Ron ya que el sufrió un ataque sin querer por Sirius.

Todavía no me recupero que Snape nos protegió a los cuatros…

.-.-.

A Harry y a mí nos enviaron escobas nuevas: La saeta de fuego. Gracias a nuestro padrino.

.-.-.

**S-B**  
>.-.-.<p>

Gracias a una carta que envió la Sra. Weasley a la casa de mis tíos pudimos ir con ellos a los mundiales de Quidditch como Harry saco el "arma secreta" mencionando que debía de enviarle una carta nuestro Padrino el Tío "como" que le tenia miedo, porque se entero de lo que se le acusa, accedió a dejarnos ir lo que nos queda del verano con ellos.

El Sr. Weasley nos fue a buscar por medio de la Red Flu, fue todo un espectáculo. Conocimos a los demás hermanos Weasley. Ron molesto a Percy que no los encontramos subiendo en la escalera, deje a los demás que se fueran al cuarto de Ron y me fui a ver si podía ser de ayuda con Percy con lo su informe sobre los Calderos. Cuando tenía todo terminado bajamos a cenar y ayudamos a llevar la comida a la mesa.

Madrugamos todos para ir al mundial de Quidditch, exceptuando a la Sra. Weasley.

Ella dijo que se iba a hacer cargo de la compra de lo útiles, le tache lo que no necesitaba comprarle a Harry y a mi lista le agregue el libro _"Que estudiar y donde, la guía oficial"_. Dejando algo más del dinero que necesitábamos.

También llegaron los resultados de los TIMOS en los que todas las materias así que solo es decisión mía tomarlas todas… Pero a los gemelos no les fue muy bien en las calificaciones.

.-.-.

En el mundial… (Todos saben que sucedió perdónenme por no narrarlo.)

.-.-.

Luego de lo sucedido en el mundial nos toco irnos a casa y esperar para que comenzara las clases, cada vez que no juntábamos para comer solo nos decían que algo importante ocurrirá en Hogwarts este año. Pues los "mayores" eran una tumba literalmente porque no decían nada de nada.

En el tren me despedí de los chicos para la reunión de Prefecto y como se administraron los tiempos. La mayoría éramos de sexto y tendríamos los EXTASIS este año.

Cuando terminamos la reunión me dirigí al compartimiento y veo que la señora del carrito estaba vendiéndole a Ron en lo que luego sale mi hermano y esta parado en la puerta del compartimiento con cara de idiota y veo que es por la chica asiática, parece que mi hermanito esta experimentando el amor a sus tiernos 14 años. Le compre algunos dulce que me gustan y a Harry porque vi que no compro nada en lo que entro y esta enviando una carta con Hedwig y no le doy importancia me siento a esperar que lleguemos leyendo el libro _"Que estudiar y donde, la guía oficial"_ es mejor mantener nuestras opciones abiertas.

Explicaba sobre los departamentos del ministerio, entre otras profesiones donde estudiar si te quieres dedicar a ellas aunque la que me llama mas la atención es la de ser profesora, me gusto ser el año pasado la ayudante de Hagrid. Pero el único inconveniente es que para tener el titulo de profesor siendo joven es ir a América el año que viene…


	20. Sexto y el Cáliz

**Capitulo_20**

**Sexto y el Cáliz.**

Ya en el Colegio nos enteramos cual era el secreto que ocultaban en La Madriguera todo el verano. Que seremos anfitriones para el torneo de los tres magos.

Y ha llegado un nuevo profesor, el primero que realiza una entrada _dramática_. Tenia que ser el que faltaba el nuevo de DCAO. Un Auror retirado.

Este año se quedan anulados los juegos de Quidditch.

.-.-.

Al otro día estaba entregando la profesora McGonagall los horarios.

-Profesora, ¿cuando podría hablar con usted?-ya que ella es la jefa de Gryffindor. Seria mejor hablar con ella sobre un intercambio el año que viene.

-Bueno días, Srta. Potter.-me respondió.

-Buenos días.

-Lo mejor seria cuando terminara de entregar los horarios, ya que mañana comienzan las clases y estaría muy ocupada.

-Este bien, la esperare enfrente a su oficina.

.-.-.

Esperando enfrente de su oficina aferrando el libro, veo a todos lo chicos pasar y ver todo lo que me perderé el año siguiente, si se me logran aceptar.

En lo que termino de _soñar_ y veo a la profesora que se acerca…

-Puede entrar. -me dice en cuanto llega a la puerta.

Entramos y tomo asiento cuando ella se sienta detrás del escritorio.

-Bella, que es lo que desea decirme.

-Vera profesora… - ella se ríe un poco al ver mi cabello creo que ellos estar cambiando de color.

-Tranquila que no muerdo. -ambas nos reímos, eso me ayuda un poco a calmar los nervios.

-Profesora lo que quiero decirle es que me gustaría hacer un intercambio de escuela el año que entra, -me apresuro a abrir el libro y enseñárselo -lo que sucede es que eh investigado para ver que me gustaría ser en el futuro ya que el año que viene terminare mi educación mágica y seré mayor en el mundo mágico, me gustaría ser independiente y poder salir de la casa de mis tíos junto con Harry, ya que con el dinero que nos dejos nuestros padres nos ayudaría a buscar algo. Pero yendo al asunto es que me eh decido por ser profesora y según dice aquí. -señale el libro,- el mejor lugar para una preparación de profesora es en América que el ultimo año te preparan para que comiences a laborar de una vez que termine la escuela.

Ella se quedo leyendo el libro. Levanta la cabeza del libro y me pregunta:

-¿Esta segura de que desea ir a América al "Instituto de las brujas de Salem"?

-Completamente profesora.

-Y a cual materia se quiere especializar.

-En Cuidado con la Criaturas Mágica, como eh ayudado a Hagrid el año pasado me gusta mucho.

-Pensé que solamente era una pasatiempo, no me lo esperaba, y pensé que escogerías Pociones o tal vez la mía, aunque todavía me quedan algunos años para retirarme. -Me dice con una cálida sonrisa.

-Me gustan todas, pero es que se que Hagrid habrán veces que no podrá cumplir ya sabe como es el guardabosque y le será difícil calificar la clase.

Ella me da una mirada comprensiva.

-Le informare al Director para que se comunique con el director de halla para ver que hay que enviarle y si te aceptaría, aunque no seria difícil eras una de las mejores estudiante de este colegio.

De la emoción me levante de la silla para darle un abrazo, aunque la sentí renuente a devolverme el abrazo.

-En cuento tenga una respuesta le aviso.

-Ok, GRACIAS, nos vemos.

Salí de la oficina directa a donde Hagrid para decirle sobre mi decisión solo esperando que no se enoje conmigo.

.-.-.

Toco a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid para hablar con el, para aprovechar la tarde.

El me recibe, aunque el pobre esta atareado, el se alegra y dice que no encontraría una persona mejor que para que lo sustituyera que sus minutos de fama no son tan fáciles como el creía.

De tantos elogios mis mejillas y mi pelo se quedaron encendido toda la visita. Hasta que me despedí y creo que tendré que darle clases a el de cómo hacer un te decente.

.-.-.

Hasta el día siguiente comenzando las clases con Pociones.

El profesor siempre con su entrada dramática, y creo que le vi una sonrisa burlona antes de dirigirse y llamar al orden para empezar la clase.

-Para hoy crearan el _Filtro de Paz_. Que sirve para calmar la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo. En la pagina 15 pueden comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Filtro de la Paz<strong>

_Calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo_

_Ingredientes__**: **_

**_Polvo de ópalo _**

**_Dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro._**

_Preparación'__**:**_

_Mezclar el polvo con las gotas de elaboro mientras se recita __**'**_**'Deus Maximus ratees''**_. __**Beber unos minutos después de preparar.**_

* * *

><p>Nos dio tiempo para terminar la poción y poner una muestra en la mesa.<p>

-Cuando haya puesto la muestra de la poción en la mesa se pueden retirar, y de tarea quiero que investiguen todas las poción calmantes que sea creada y para que dolor es creada.

_En la siguiente semana entro diciendo._

-Miren a la pizarra los ingredientes y díganme cual es la poción que ustedes deben preparar.

Apuntando a la pizarra y comenzaron a parecer los ingredientes.

_Pelo de algún humano (preferible de anciano)._

_Jarabe de maíz._

_Pelo de gato negro._

_Huevos de ahwinder._

Me imaginaba cual era la poción, que es la de envejecer. Ya entiendo por que la sonrisa que se ha cargado toda la semana, iba a poner a todos los de sexto a preparar la poción para que engañaran al cáliz de fuego.

Levante la mano para responder pero en el momento que me vio con la mano alzada me dio la espalda y comenzó a reclamar que como es que nadie lo sabe y bla, bla, bla…

_Poción Envejecedora: Mientras más se bebe, más se envejece. _

Cuando estuvo lista la poción vi a los gemelos acercarse sospechosamente a mi poción cuando fui a dejar una muestra en la mesa del profesor, no me quiero imaginar que harán con ella.

De tarea nos puso cuales usos se usarían para esta poción y como volver a nuestra edad normal…

.-.-.

Ya en la tarde estábamos algunos rezagados en el gran comedor viendo a todos los valientes de 17 años poner sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego pasando la línea de edad me imagino que eso fue el director para evitar engañarlo.

En un momento se escucharon aplausos, levanto mi cabeza del libro no es nada mas que Cedric Diggory el buscador de Hufflepuff.

En lo que se oye de nuevo un murmullo, creo que me tendré que ir a la biblioteca aquí no se puede uno concentrar. Son los gemelos ambos con un tubo de ensayo, ya sabia yo que la poción que me cogieron no era para nada bueno.

-No va a funcionar, - le dice Mione, y le explica el porque, que también me había percatado de eso.

-Déjalos ellos nunca escuchan lo que le conviene, a ver que les pasa a este par.

Estaban celebrando que no le había sucedido nada hasta que el cáliz los expulsa de la línea de edad y comienzan a envejecer a velocidad. Me paro de mi asiento para que dejen de pelear e ir a la enfermería para que le hagan la pócima para revertirla.

Tuve que hacerlos levitar para que dejaran de pelear…


	21. El Torneo Comienza

**Capitulo_21**

**El Torneo Comienza.**

Cuando terminamos de cenar todos estábamos en Gran Comedor porque iban a anunciar a los representantes de las tres escuelas.

Cuando termino de llamar a los tres que participarían en el torneo, el cáliz volvió de nuevo para llamar a un cuarto resultando ser…

-Harry Potter,-llama el profesor Dumbledore. -Harry Potter.

Todos volteaban a ver donde estaba mi hermano.

Y Hermione lo alentó a levantarse.

En cuanto el salió a la sala de trofeos, el Director llamo al orden y nos mando a que fuéramos a nuestra sala común en cuanto el dijo eso no me importo salir corriendo hacia la sala en busca de mi hermano.

Después de mi llegan los directores y profesores, el profesor Dumbledore comienza a interrogar a Harry, pero sale el profesor Moody en su defensa, y consultan a Barty Crouch.

-Es a partir de hoy otro participante del torneo -dice Barty Crouch. volteando hacia nosotros, que me encuentro abrazando a mi hermano.

-No, eso no puede ser posible es un error. -le digo a todos ellos aferrándome más a mi hermano -deben hacer algo el no puede participar…

-Los sentimos Srta. Potter, es la decisión del Cáliz.

No puede ser mas lagrimas me salen es que mi hermano no puede tener un año normal en Hogwarts.

.-.-.

Tuvimos que resignarnos, llego la primera prueba que no es nada mas que enfrentarse a un Dragón, gracias a Ron aunque él se a distanciado un poco de Harry, estuvimos preparando estrategias.

El me dijo que el profesor Moody le izo reflexionar sobre cual es su punto fuerte.

Lo mejor que le sale es el manejo de la escoba, pero como solo le permiten el uso de la varita debemos encontrar algo mejor.

Hasta que en una de las clases de Encantamientos. Nos enseñaron _Accio_, como se me pudo olvidar ese encantamiento si siempre me leo todos los libros antes de empezar los cursos.

Corrí a buscar a Harry y a Mione para enseñarles el encantamiento. Nos pasábamos todas las tardes practicándolo para que lo perfeccionara.

.-.-.

Seguí con lo de corregir los ensayos de Cuidado de las Criatura Mágicas, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca con Hermione y un par de Durmstrang vigilando nuestro movimientos aunque ellos creían que no nos dábamos cuenta entiéndase Viktor Krum y su amigo.

.-.-.

Llego el tan ansiado día de la primera prueba estaba un poco nerviosa por mi hermano aunque sé que ya domina bien el encantamiento.

Todos nos dirigimos al estadio, mientras buscaba un asiento que tuviera buena vista, oí a los gemelos haciendo apostando, y es que no han entendido nada del mundial de quidditch. Los ignoro y me acerco a Ron.

-¿Donde está Hermione?—mira a su alrededor, como buscándola.

-No sé, estaba aquí hace un rato.

No le sigo preguntando miro hacia la carpa donde están los campeones, de seguro debe andar preocupada por Harry.

Comienza Diggory de primero según entiendo es que deben obtener el huevo de oro que es lo que custodia los dragones, la siguiente en llamar a sido Fleur, y luego Viktor cada uno logro burlar al dragón.

El siguiente y el último en el juego es Harry. Cuando salió del hoyo de la cueva fue directo al huevo pero no contaba con la cola del dragón que lo hizo resbalarse.

-Tu varita, Harry, tu varita.-le vocea Mione.

-No creo que te oiga. El estará bien lo hemos preparado para esto.-Le digo sin apartar la vista de él.

Cuando Harry se da cuenta que no puede llegar al huevo. Le veo alzar la varita y mover los labios, ya imagino que está usando el encantamiento. En lo que él se refugia en una piedra grande sobre el fuego del dragón, se acerca su Saeta de Fuego al estadio o cueva. El se monta en ella todos comienzan a bocear y a mandarles ánimos a mi hermano. Yo solo rezo para que no le pase nada.

En lo que el dragon se suelta de las cadenas y Harry salió de los limites donde se realiza la prueba dura un buen rato afuera, yo me encuentro preocupada mirando a todos los lado a ver si aparece.

Duro como 3 minutos fuera en lo que regresa el público se vuelve eufórico y él atrapa el huevo y se da por terminada la prueba, no tuvieron un rato en las tribunas hasta que recuperaban el dragon.

Fui a ver a Harry en cuanto nos dieron luz verde a que nos podíamos retirar. El no había sufrido nada grave, solo algunos leves rasguños. Nos fuimos a la sala común y los gemelos habían montado una fiesta, fueron a la cocina a buscar comida y bebidas a la cocina. Estuve un rato y me fui a mi cuarto ya que mi cupo de emociones se había acabado ese día y necesitaba descansar un rato.

.-.-.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno le llego un paquete a Ron, su mamá le envió un traje de gala que no parecía muy bonito.

La profesora McGonagall aviso a los prefectos que en la tarde reuniéramos a los alumnos de 3ro a 7mo que nos tendría un anuncio importante.

Después de llevar a todos al lugar indicado ella nos dijo que para celebrar el torneo, se ofrece un baile en la víspera de navidad. Nos puso a todos a practicar, yo jale a mi hermano ya que los chicos no se querían parar. Hasta que nadie los hubiera perfeccionado no nos podíamos salir de ahí.

Todo volvió casi a la normalidad en clases y eso lo único que todos los estudiante se pasaban por los pasillos comentando con quien irán al baile algunos le pedían a algunos se pareja.

Estaba terminado de corregir algunos ensayos en la biblioteca, en lo que se acerca Mione pidiéndome ayuda en una clase de DCAO para darle fin al trabajo si estaba bien. En lo que se acercan "la parejita" de Durmstrang.

-Hola Chicas.-Nos dice Viktor.

-Hola.-respondemos ambas.

-Este es mi amigo Alexei Levski-señalo al chico que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Yo soy Bella y ella es Hermione.

-Quisiéramos saber si, ¿tienen pareja para el baile?-dice su amigo.

-No,-respondo y me secunda Hermione.

-Hermione,-llama la atención Viktor-¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Claro me gustaría.

-Y tu Bella ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Si.

Ellos dejan ver una sonrisa al ver que no dijimos que no.

-Nos veremos en la escalera.

-Adiós, chicos.

-Adiós.-Les dijo Mione.

Esperamos a que salieran de la biblioteca. Y empezamos a hablar sobre nuestros vestidos y que llevaríamos.

-Creo que lo mejor es en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade compramos lo vestidos y los complementos. Y le compramos el traje de gala de los chicos ya que me dio pena ajena al ver lo que le enviaron a Ron.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo término con su ensayo y fui a llevarle a Hagrid lo que había corregido.

.-.-.

Llego el día del baile y desde temprano me lleve a Hermione a mi cuarto para ayudarla con su peinado y maquillaje, ya que utilice lo de metamorfomaga para alistarme el cabello lo ondule y me puse mechas rojas me aplique un maquillaje natural.

Cuando me puse mi vestido (imagen en el perfil) y mis zapatos. Fui a donde Mione a ver si ya estaba lista para bajar. En lo que íbamos nos encontramos a Ron y a Harry entro en pánico y entro al baño.

No sé que se traía vi a Viktor y a Alexei, le dije que ella ya venía y entre con Alexei al Gran Salón.

Y ahí comenzó la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdón no haber sido tan grafica en el baile pero es que si han visto la peli saben de que van…<em>**

**_Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me comentan y me tienen en favorito._**


	22. El Torneo Termina

**Capitulo_22**

**El Torneo Termina.**

Y la diversión se acabo… A trabajar se a dicho

Para el regalo de Snape pensé en regalarle un pisapapeles con un caldero miniatura, dice que cuando estas preparando un poción o si estas pensando en crear una y es correcto le sube un vapor, pero si lo que prepara no sirve para nada el no reacciona, funciona ya que se conecta con el mago.

.-.-.

Cuando Harry descubrió el misterio del huevo, deje que se quedaran con sus amigos a que descifraran el misterio, aunque ya llevaba una idea de que iba todo. Los tres se fueron a la biblioteca por órdenes de Mione, yo me quede en la sala común leyendo un libro y haciéndole cariñitos a mi gata que la tenia algo abandonada.

Era muy tarde y me fui a dormir ya que mañana era la segunda prueba.

Cuando amaneció el día todo nos dirigimos al Lago Negro donde éramos transportados en las barcas, al lugar en donde se celebra la segunda prueba.

Cuando llegamos todos el profesor Dumbledore empezó a realizar la introducción en lo que consistía esta prueba, en lo que suena el indicador y todos los participante se tiran al agua ahora debemos esperar una hora según lo que dijo Harry. En lo que oigo a Neville susurrar algo.

-_Mate a Potter,_-se oia una y otra vez.

-Que dices Neville.

-Eh, Yooo nadaaa.

-Esta bien,-le digo no muy convencida.

En lo que vemos a Harry dar un salto del agua, parecía como un pez. Y veo de reojo a Neville respirar tranquilo.

Estamos todos a las espera en que parece 10 minutos anuncia que Fleur no pudo terminar.

El siguiente en subir a la superficie, pero con el tesoro es Cedric con Cho, siguiéndole Viktor que sube con Hermione.

Ayudo a Mione colocándole un hechizo de calefacción.

-Mione que no son cuatro haya abajo.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque faltan dos y de los que están haya me imagino que debe ser Ron, ¿Quién esta por Fleur? A ella la descalificaron.

-Su hermanita.-Miramos a Fleur ella estaba llorando desconsolada, ya que casi la hora se estaba terminando.

-Tranquila - me acerco a ella.-conociendo a mi hermano, él no la dejara sola.

En lo que suben Ron y la hermanita de Fleur. Harry no aparece, ahora soy la que esta desesperada pero se que él se las arreglara ayudamos a Ron con el hechizo en lo que ya a termina la hora reglamentaria para el reto y estamos a la espera de que el suba a la superficie. Pero como buen chico "dramático" entiéndase el sarcasmo llego directo a la tarima. Debido a los excelentes valores de Harry logra obtener el segundo lugar…

.-.-.

Me llamo el director junto con la profesora McGonagall para avisarme que ya habían enviado la solicitud a la directora de _Instituto de las brujas de Salem_ y que me admitirían, pero sus estudiantes deben cursar clases muggles en un instituto y las clases de magia.

-Estas segura de deseas ir solo cursaras el penúltimo curso reglamentario a tu edad en el instituto muggle-me dijo la profesora McGonagall-empezaras en la escuela de magia cursando el septiembre próximo pero te pondrían al corriente en las cases muggles con tutores.

-Necesitas las notas regulares en el muggles para poder graduarte.-Termino diciendo el Director.

-Esta bien no seria un problema para mi siempre en la escuela me fue bien y solo demen un libro y aprendo rápido.

-La directora enviara a alguien a buscarte por medio de un traslador, según tengo entendido será a final de semestre para que vayas integrándote a la vida de haya.

-Gracias por todos, nos vemos, le avisare a mi hermano.

Salí de la oficina a buscar a los chicos para infórmale sobre mi decisión de partir a la nueva escuela y que en el año que viene me cuide a mi hermanito ya que se iba a quedar solo.

.-.-.

Llego la tercera prueba…

(Todos saben de que va…)

Y sale mi hermano con el cuerpo de Cedric, el final trágico para este año escolar.

Mis EXTASIS estuvieron todos excelentes, terminando el año antes de montar el tren vinieron a buscarme para llevarme a América para empezar mi nueva carrera profesional.

Me despedí de mi hermano, mis compañeros y profesores.

A mi hermano le diré que me diga si cualquier cosa le pasa que me avise con el diario...

* * *

><p>Followers:<p>

Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, AmberCullenMasen, Anfitrite, Beertjes, Bluemachine, BRJ-Black, CaMuChI, constanzalmv, damalunaely, DraconisRose960, FanfictionGothicPrincess, Fanisa, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Florencia Quijano, Haruna1998, ingridsilla, jqblackslytherin, KORE25, , marirroma, miadharu28, nikyta, Noestoy, perl rose swan, PiaDeCullen, qaroinlove, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, shineevero, valexiiitah, Zarakem

Favorites:

AmberCullenMasen, BRJ-Black, Bellatrix Hale, CaMuChI, DraconisRose960, Elektra85, Jariella Meilleur, KORE25, L'amepervertieDyane, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Nandita21unexplained, Noestoy, PiaDeCullen, Ravendust6, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, StefanyDay20, The Iron Queen, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, ani-rekb, darkselire, , eve-tsuki, jocelynmid98, krisbell astoria cullen malfoy, luligro, maria mok, marirroma, miadharu28, nikyta, perl rose swan, qaroinlove, shineevero, valexiiitah


	23. Nueva Escuela parte 1

**Capitulo_23**

**Nueva Escuela, parte 1.**

El director había avisado a mis tíos de que no regresaría ese año a la casa ya que me iba a otra escuela…

.-.-.

Cuando llegamos al Instituto de Salem, era diferente al castillo. Todo era en edificios y dividido por sectores, ósea que para pociones hay un edificio entre otros.

Fuimos a la oficina de la directora, donde me dijo que estaba muy complacida de tener a una de las mejores estudiantes en el área de la magia.

Me pase todo el verano estudiando para poder tener el nivel en la secundaria, ya que era un equivalente pasar ambas escuela. Ya que duraba medio año en la de magia y medio año en la de muggle pero como yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese sistema cursare solo de Enero a Mayo.

.-.-.

Harry me escribió por el diario que en el verano dos dementores estuvieron por la casa y molestaron al primo que por usar magia frente a un muggle lo iban a expulsar de la escuela, gracias al Director Dumbledore que lo ayudo en su defensa no lo expulsaron y que la señora que nos cuidaba de chicos sabe sobre magia y que fue una de los testigos en ayudarla. Además, tenía pesadilla sobre lo sucedido en el torneo.

Estuve a punto de devolverme para Inglaterra pero cuando vi que está bien con los chicos y que la familia Weasley los estaban cuidando me sentí más tranquila. Y los gemelos hacen de la suya ya que pueden _aparecerse_ y usar la magia.

.-.-.

Me examinaron para hacer la aparición antes de que cumpliera los 17 ya que en América son más condescendiente en lo que a la edad respecta. Además, me seria de gran ayuda para desplazarme en la escuela debido a los edificio son muy separados.

Tuve que aprender a manejar vehículos, ya que es como la clase de vuelo para la secundaria.

Las clases en el Instituto de Salem comenzaban a mediado de Agosto para adaptarnos a la secundaria que comenzaba en Septiembre como en Hogwarts, ese no sería mi caso ya que yo solo iré de Enero a Mayo. Pero más temprano mejor ya que comenzaría más pronto y eso es lo que deseo.

.-.-.

_Querido Harry, Hermione y Ron:_

_Felicidades Hermione y Ron por lo de ser prefectos de Griffindor y a Harry por ser el nuevo capitán de Quidditch, chicos espero que puedan mantener el orden y no duden en bajar punto si ven algo incorrecto en su propia casa sé que es difícil, comenzare las clases aquí en el Instituto de Salem a mediado del mes de Agosto._

_Harry me diste un susto de muerte con lo tu expulsión, me alegra mucho que lo hayan solucionado._

_Chicos cuiden a mi hermanito ._

_Hasta luego, besos Bella Potter._

Mientras terminaba de escribir en el diario me llego una carta de la directora.

* * *

><p>Srta. Potter:<p>

Se requiere su presencia mañana en el Salón de Conferencia para darles la bienvenida oficial a usted y sus demás compañeros de cuidados de criatura mágica.

Mañana a las 09:30 am.

Atte. La Directora.

* * *

><p>.-.-.<p>

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, decidí prepararme busque la ropa que me iba a poner y termine de arreglarme a eso de las 9 y me aparecí en frente a el Salón de Conferencia.

En lo que había una chica parada al lado de una mesa con montón de sobre.

Cuando iba pasando por su lado me saludo.

-Buenos Días.-Yo le respondí igual.-Soy Angela Weber, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella Potter.- En cuanto le dije mi nombre ella se puso a buscar en los sobres y me tendió uno.-Toma este es tuyo, veo que serás profesora estaremos en la mismas clases.

-Que bien, deseas que te guarde un asiento, haya dentro.

-Claro seria un placer.

-Nos vemos.

Entre al salón y habían ya personas dentro, me senté en la segunda fila del frente y le guarde un asiento a Angela como le prometí.

Cuando tome asiento me puse a examinar al frente decía _Isabella Potter, Profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_. Se me salió una sonrisa, qué bien se ve.

Abrí el sobre dentro contenía diferentes papeles, uno era sobre las reglas de la escuela, un mapa mi horario con la materia y donde las cogería. En otra decía detallado de que se trataba cada materia.

Esa me intereso más:

* * *

><p>Las materias que cursaran los que se licenciaran en profesores serán las siguientes:<p>

Materias para tomar en cuenta.-

_Intensivo, de Cuidado de Criatura Mágica_: en este se desarrollaran:

Pociones

Transformaciones

Herbología

Encantamientos

Historia de las criaturas.

Con el fin de que sepan cómo manejar cada criatura con sus defensas correspondientes.

_Psicología del estudiante y Comportamiento en el trabajo_: en esta aprenderán como es el trato y manejo de conflictos del estudiante, además de cómo es el comportamiento con los demás en el área de trabajo.

_Creatividad_: aquí aprenderán como mantener una clase dinámica y que sus alumnos mantengan su atención en usted y estén motivados a volver cada día a su salón de clases.

_Principios de Enfermería_: como su nombre indica, para saber cómo tratar a su alumno en un momento de pánico y saber que medicamentos usar en caso de un accidente tanto dentro y fuera de su salón de clases.

_Proyecto final acerca de una Criatura mágica_: en este entregara un trabajo detallado sobre una criatura, se estará permitido el uso de libros de la biblioteca o cualquier fuente verídica que será ingresada al final en bibliografía, además de que podrá adjuntar anécdotas de personas que han sido testigo de la criatura que ha escogido anotando como localizar a esa persona para futuras referencias… entre otras cosas que desee aportar.

* * *

><p>En lo que terminaba de leer la hoja sentí a Angela sentarse a mi lado.<p>

-Gracias por guardarme un asiento.

-De nada fue un placer-Ella me dio una sonrisa timida y atendimos a la Directora que pasaba al frente.

-Buenos días, estudiantes de Cuidado de Criatura Mágica.

-Buenos días Directora.

-Espero que todos hayan venido a la orientación del primer día, los dejos con el Jefe del Departamento de Cuidado de Criatura Mágica.-Todos aplaudimos en lo que se paraba de su asiento.

-Buenos días, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Lucas Villanueva y como dijo la Directora soy el Jefe del Departamento de Cuidado de Criatura Mágica, cualquier duda que tengan, estamos en el edificio 4 en la primera planta ya que ese es el edificio de Criatura Mágica.-Nos indico.

-Como verán en el sobre que se les entrego a la entrada por la Srta. Angela Weber. Tienen su nombre delante y la carrera que eligieron, están: (utilizando una pantalla para desplegar casa punto de la conferencia).

Profesores.

Departamentales (entiéndase Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y sus divisiones).

Cuidadores de criaturas.

-En el sobre encontraran:

Las reglas de la escuela, _para los que por error la olvidan_.

Un mapa, para los nuevos.

El horario de sus respectivas carreras.

Una descripción de cada materia de sus respectivas carreras.

Por ultima la listas de materiales, libros y útiles que van a necesitar.

-Para conseguir lo que necesitan le daremos una semana y luego nos veremos para el comienzo de las clases. Adiós, chicos.

-Adiós, Profesor Villanueva.

El profesor se retiro del pódium y como aquí no sabía cuál era el "callejón Diagon". Le pregunte a Angela.

-Angela, donde compramos todo lo que dice la lista.

-En el callejón Rey Mágico.

-Quieres ir para estar lista temprano, solo debo ir a mi habitación para buscar mi dinero.-Ella asintió y fuimos caminando al dormitorio de chicas para buscar mi monedero…

* * *

><p>Followers:<p>

Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, AmberCullenMasen, Anfitrite, Beertjes, Bluemachine, BRJ-Black, CaMuChI, constanzalmv, damalunaely, DraconisRose960, FanfictionGothicPrincess, Fanisa, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Florencia Quijano, Haruna1998, ingridsilla, jqblackslytherin, KORE25, , marirroma, miadharu28, nikyta, Noestoy, perl rose swan, PiaDeCullen, qaroinlove, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, shineevero, valexiiitah, Zarakem, makoxichi, ori-cullen-swan, Hausoflaura

Favorites:

AmberCullenMasen, BRJ-Black, Bellatrix Hale, CaMuChI, DraconisRose960, Elektra85, Jariella Meilleur, KORE25, L'amepervertieDyane, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Nandita21unexplained, Noestoy, PiaDeCullen, Ravendust6, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, StefanyDay20, The Iron Queen, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, ani-rekb, darkselire, , eve-tsuki, jocelynmid98, krisbell astoria cullen malfoy, luligro, maria mok, marirroma, miadharu28, nikyta, perl rose swan, qaroinlove, shineevero, valexiiitah, elyzmaki, ori-cullen-swan


End file.
